Broken Promises
by Shadow Fox 2013
Summary: Sequel to Better Than Revenge! When Yoko died 18 years ago, B went back to her old job as Queen of Thieves, taking over Yoko's castle. When she steals an important artifact from Koenma, the Spirit Detectives are thrown together once more, but will Kurama be able to handle this mission? And what exactly did she steal that was so important? KuramaxOC
1. Thief

**YAY SEQUEL TIME! I'm so excited for this one! It will probably be about 25 chapters, give or take a few... :) **

**Hiei: Will you stop talking Onna and get on with the story?**

**Shadow: *glares* Shut up... wait! You've been waiting for this, haven't you?**

**Hiei: *looks around* No *scoffs***

**Shadow: Um ****_hmmmmm. _****Anyways, please do the disclaimer!**

**Hiei: Fine. Shadow Fox 2013 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Shadow: Thanks! :D**

* * *

**B POV**

_'Almost 19 years since they've passed_,' I thought sadly. I was brought out of my thoughts at the light from the portal that would take me to the Reikai; I shook my head and jumped in, my wings charmed and out of sight. I was instantly inside of Spirit World office,

"Nice!" I cheered quietly before sneaking around, stretching my senses to feel for the pendant. '_Perks of being a telepath,' _I thought, '_I can easily find that pendant.'_ I envisioned it in a clear glass case, north of where I was. I grinned evilly, "Here I go." I snuck quietly as to not alert any guards of my presence. I made it to the vault it was being kept in, in no time. I used my thievery talents and broke into the vault, snatching the necklace quickly as the alarms went off. I set down my little note to Koenma before high-tailing it out of there and into the portal.

**No one POV, with Koenma**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PENDANT'S BEEN STOLEN!?" Koenma shouted.

"There was a note left for you sir," George handed him the white envelope. Koenma ripped it open, reading the contents and growing paler by each word.

"G-Get Y-Yusuke and the others, but DO NOT get Kurama," the prince ordered shakily. George nodded and went to inform Botan as Koenma read the note once more;

_Dear Koenma,_

_It's been some time hasn't it? 18 years I believe yes? Anyways, I came here to see if the rumors were true, that you had it. You took my friend and the one I love so I'm taking this back, _

_You. Owe. Me._

_Anyways, what's a little pendant to you? Why you even kept it is lost on me. Goodbye dear ruler, I'll probably see you soon!_

_The one and only,_

_Queen of Thieves_

"This will _not _end well."

**B POV**

I flew back to Yoko's castle, having made it my home after they passed. I sighed happily as I got in, setting my cloak and the pendant down on my bed before quickly changing into some black sweatpants and a white shirt. When I turned around I saw that the pendant was glowing red. I walked over to it, picking it up. I smiled slightly, remembering my friends and my love,

"I miss you guys." I set it back down and laid on my bed, "Goodnight."

* * *

**Can anyone guess what she stole? *grins* REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Don't Tell Kurama

**I just wanted to say... REVIEW! Hehe, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa, only the plot :)**

* * *

**No one's POV, Spirit World**

"What's up toddler, if you haven't forgotten, WE'RE RETIRED!" Yusuke shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. Kuwabara put a hand on his shoulder,

"Cool it Urameshi, it must be important if he called us away." Yusuke calmed down a bit, realizing his friend was right,

"Hn, looks like you two haven't changed," a low voice stated from the corner, revealing Hiei.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SHRIMP? YOU'VE BARELY GROWN AN INCH IN THREE YEARS!" Kuwabara shouted, losing his calm façade. Hiei smirked as Koenma cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. After several tries he finally lost it,

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?!" Everyone looked over at him before Yusuke noticed something odd,

"Hey, where's Kurama?" They all looked around for their foxy friend, not finding him though.

"That's what we are here for, I didn't want Kurama involved," Koenma brought attention back to himself. "An important item has been stolen, and I need you three to go to Demon World and retrieve it."

_"That's _what you called us here for?" Yusuke growled.

"Yeah, what's so important about it?" Kuwabara asked.

"If you'd let me finish I'll tell you," Koenma deadpanned, "The item stolen looks like this," he brought up a screen showing a thin silver chain holding a rounded diamond-shaped silver pendant with a red orb in the middle, "One of our demon criminals was sentenced to be trapped in here for eternity."

"Do you know who stole it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah and why can't Kurama be involved?" Koenma sighed and pulled up a picture of a girl with dark grey wings, black hair to her waist with bright blue eyes, and a thin scar from her chin to her cheekbone, causing Hiei's eyes to widen ever so slightly.

"Her name is Baltigoa, also known as B. She gave me this letter when she stole the pendant," he held up the letter, "I haven't seen her in almost 19 years, so she might've changed her looks."

"FOR GOSH SAKES WHY CAN'T KURAMA BE HERE?" Kuwabara shouted.

"She was… _close_, to Yoko, and I'm afraid how B will react if she sees him," Koenma informed them, "She may not look like much, but she once got out of my safe while wearing spirit cuffs, a strait jacket, and had her wings tied. It took her two days." The human and half demon gulped,

"When do we leave?" Yusuke sighed, giving in.

"Tomorrow morning, you might want to pack some clothes." They nodded as Botan sent them through the portal.

* * *

**Has anyone figured out what she stole? Once more...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The Dream and the New Mission

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks to YuYuHakushoObsesser and BlueFire Jin14 :) Thank you guys for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Anywhos, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! **

* * *

***One more thing, you'll notice that I switch POVs a lot, that's just to give you a feel for Kurama and B ^.^" Enjoy!**

**With Kurama, his POV **

I shot up from the bed like it was on fire,

"B?" I asked the empty room. I sighed as the dream came back to me,

_I stared at B as she lied in my arms, dead asleep. I smiled and brushed her bangs back yet again,_

**_'I need to get her to cut them, though it _**is **_fun to watch her blush.'_**_ I was brought out of my thoughts as she began to whimper and cling to me,_

_"Y-Yoko." I gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. She shot up, gasping, _

_"What's wrong?" I asked. She jumped on me, holding me close,_

_"It was you! And you died and the raid!" I kissed her cheek and pet her hair,_

_"It's okay; it was just a dream okay?" She nodded, still whimpering, and laid down, pulling me with her._

_"Yoko?" she asked quietly, already falling asleep._

_"Hm?" I hummed._

_"Night, I love you," she drifted off as I felt my entire body go stiff,_

_"Night B." I couldn't bring myself to say those words._

"I'm such a coward," I huffed angrily. I looked up when Hiei hopped in through the window,

"Fox," he nodded. I tried to give him a smile but I'm pretty sure it turned out as a grimace,

"Hello Hiei. How is she?" I asked. Since Hiei went back to demon world, I had him look after B for me. He blinked,

"She stole from Reikai." I froze,

"_What? _What did she steal?" He sighed, sitting on my bed,

"Some pendant. Koenma sent us out to retrieve it." I sighed, irritated,

"What's so special about a pendant, and why wasn't I informed?"

"A criminal was sentenced life stuck in the pendant and Koenma doesn't want the girl to know that Yoko Kurama isn't dead. He thinks she'll go on a rampage." I nodded in understanding,

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." I smiled at him as he went to the window,

"Thank you Hiei."

"Hn." I watched as he left. I sighed,

"I'll just have to pay my dear Queen a visit," I smirked. Looking at the mirror beside me I saw highlights of silver in my hair, along with noticeable flecks of gold in my green eyes.

* * *

**For the people I ****_know _****will ask about the dream, ****_yes _****it was from Better Than Revenge... Just in Yoko's POV ^ ^ Review!**


	4. Let's Visit the Queen, Shall We?

**Hello! Same thanks to BlueFire Jin14 and YuYuHakushoObsesser for reviewing! On another note; YES THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! OKAY? Now, Kuronue, the disclaimer?**

**Kuronue: Sure thing *winks***

**Shadow: *rolls eyes* Quiet being a flirt and disclaim!**

**Kuronue: Shadow Fox 2013 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Blatigoa!**

**Shadow: Thanks!**

* * *

**Next day spirit world Kurama POV**

"Hello Koenma," I nodded at the ruler. He paled considerably,

"K-Kurama, why are you here?" he asked nervously. I smiled innocently,

"Just coming to pay a visit to an old friend. And ask why I wasn't informed about B." he gulped,

"I didn't want her to kill anyone for not telling her that you were alive," he reasoned, "think about it, Yomi, Hiei, _me. _We all kept her in the dark about that." I sighed and nodded, sitting down,

"I understand that. Now, what did she steal exactly? Hiei wasn't much help." If he was pale before he was like a ghost now,

"The pendant?" he squeaked. I nodded, my fox curiosity getting the better of me. "Well, you know it very well actually." I felt my eyes widen,

"_That _pendant_?"_ I asked, he nodded as I continued, "Hiei told me someone was trapped in there."

"Yes. In order to receive his punishment, Kuronue agreed to be locked in the pendant." I felt my blood run cold,

"I want to go," I stated, the tone of my voice implying that there was no other option. He nodded,

"Of course. Everyone else should be here soon." As he finished the doors opened, revealing the ex-spirit detectives.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke smiled brightly when he saw me, as did Kuwabara and Botan. I smiled back,

"Hello, it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Wait, I thought you weren't supposed to be here?" Kuwabara chimed in. I smiled lightly,

"I reasoned with Koenma, we both agreed it'd be our best intentions if I went." They blinked,

"Oo-kay, let's get going then!" Yusuke hopped through the portal provided for us. We all followed suit, landing in the dark area of Makai. "Hey Kurama, you know where we're going right?" he asked. I nodded,

"Yes, we are going to my old castle." Hiei smirked as we began in that direction.

_'I wonder how she'll take this.'_

* * *

**Congrats to whoever guessed correctly! The answer is Kuronue's pendant! ^.^ Click the review button right there 'kay?**


	5. What's Going On?

**HI! Okay, so things are looking up! I'm sure you all will like this chapter! (^ ^)/) My random stranger, disclaimer please?**

**Stranger: Shadow Fox 2013 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa**

* * *

**B POV**

I smiled at the pendant, dangling it in front of my face, studying it. I ran my thumb over it,

"Kuronue?" I jumped probably twenty feet in the air when I heard a reply,

'_B!?' _I looked around franticly,

"KURNOUE WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled. The pendant began glowing red again as the voice repeated itself,

'_B I'm in the pendant. Is that really you?'_ I felt tears come to my eyes,

"Yes it's me Dark, I miss you so much!" I sobbed, clutching the necklace to my heart.

_'Shhh, it's okay B. Geeze, I never pegged you as the crying type.' _He teased. I pouted, sniffling a bit still,

"Shut up! I never pegged you as an idiot who gets stuck in a necklace." He laughed,

_'Touché.' _I sighed,

"Speaking of, how _did _you manage this?" I asked.

'_I made a deal with Koenma. It was this or Limbo.'_ I shivered at the mention of Limbo; it was one of the few things all demons feared. He must've felt my unease because he changed the topic. '_So how've you and Yoko been?' _I sighed,

"Well, after you died, I got out of jail and tried to kill Yoko," I laughed a bit at the memory, "it didn't go as planned and I ended up kissing him." we both laughed, "Soon after though, he died. It's been a little over eighteen years for you both." He sighed,

_'I'm sorry.' _I blinked,

"Why?"

_'For leaving you two.'_ I smiled softly,

"It's okay Kuronue, we still love you!" He laughed as I continued, "Though I wish I could see you. I really need a hug."

_'I would love to hug you too, but I don't know how.' _I laughed, '_Wait…. How did you get my pendant!?' _I sighed,

"Slow as ever. I stole it from Koenma, I didn't understand why he kept it, but now I know." He sighed,

'_Wow. You're good Balti.' _I growled,

"You know I hate that name." He laughed as I realized something, "Man, I'm glad I'm alone. I must look like a complete phsyco talking to myself." He burst out laughing,

_'HAHAHA YOU FREAK!" _I rolled my eyes,

"I wish you were here so I could flick you." He ignored me and kept laughing. I sighed, irritated, before standing up, pulling the pendant over my head, and walking into the kitchen to make some tea. _'I should really go visit Yomi; I wonder how he's doing.' _I wondered to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw the tea was done. I poured a cup and went out to the gardens to sit down. Kuronue and I caught up, talking like we used to. I suddenly felt four presences, one familiar and one that I knew but couldn't name.

_'You okay?' _I nodded,

"Yeah, but we have visitors."


	6. THE MEETING!

**Here is what everyone's been waiting for... ready? THE MEETING! :D Yay! Anywhos, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! ^ ^**

* * *

**No one POV with the guys**

Yusuke attempted to walk into the castle through the gates but was violently thrown back by a sapphire blue barrier.

"What the?" he asked. Kuwabara poked the barrier,

"The barrier is very strong." Hiei rolled his eyes and walked through easily. "Hey how'd the shrimp get in!?" Hiei 'hn'ed',

"Because I know the creator." Was all he said before flickering away. They all sat patiently, well, _Kurama _waited patiently as the other boys pounded at the barrier. Soon enough Hiei came back and the barrier was lifted. He led them to the garden to see a girl sitting calmly on a bench drinking tea.

"Hey Hiei, thanks for bringing them here!" she grinned at the fire koorime. She looked exactly like the picture except for now her black hair was straighter, to her shoulders, and now had silver tips. But other than that she looked the same wearing black pants, a white shirt, and grey flats. "Hello," she nodded, motioning for them to sit down. "Tea?" They shook their heads,

"Wait, how do you know Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. She smiled,

"Well, since he works with Mukuro and I hang out with Yomi we run into each other a lot."

"What about the barrier?" Yusuke asked.

"Only the people I want to can come through." She glanced at the redhead, "I have the strangest feeling I've met you. Have we?" He smiled and shook his head,

"I'm sorry, I can't say we have." She frowned but shook it off as Kuwabara spoke,

"Why are you being so nice? We're here to get that necklace back," he gestured to the pendant handing around her neck. She grinned evilly,

"Well, I don't feel like fighting, not like you could win, and I wish to speak with Koenma." She zoned out for a moment, "Yes I'm sure." They all stared at her in confusion. She caught their stares and shrugged them off, "May I have the communicator?"

**Kurama POV**

I stared at the girl, my heart aching at the sight of her. She really looked good with her hair like that,

'_She still hasn't cut the bangs,' _I thought amusedly. I had almost slipped up when she spoke about knowing me, but thankfully I had no other trouble. I watched as Yusuke gave her the little blue compact,

"Thanks," she walked out of hearing distance. We watched as she began arguing with the compact, "YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M NOT THERE! I'D WRING YOUR LITTLE NECK FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she shouted. There was silence as Koenma talked; she spoke a bit more calmly then before so we couldn't hear. She ran a hand through her hair and snapped the compact shut before walking back over. I smiled as she handed it to Yusuke and stared up at the darkening sky. "Well, I'm sure Koenma will call you later to discuss our agreement, but it's getting late so come on in." We followed her through the familiar halls. "Hiei, you can go to your room." He nodded and walked through a door. She gestured to the hall, "Y'all can go to whichever room you'd like, but these," she motioned to three doors that I remembered as my room, Yomi's room, and Kuronue's room, "are off limits. I'm at the end of the hall but for now I'm in the kitchen." We nodded and went to our respective rooms. '_How will I tell her… if I tell her that is.'_

**B POV**

I sighed tiredly as I sat on the kitchen counter.

_'What's up B?' _Kuronue asked. I smiled,

"Nothing. Just tired."

_'I've known you for how long? Now speak.'_

I sighed, "I'm really hoping Koenma will let me do this." He sighed,

_'You don't have to do this.' _I shook my head,

"Yes I do, I want you to be free Dark." He sighed again,

_'You're so stubborn.' _I laughed lightly,

"Gee, wonder where I got _that _from," I teased. He laughed as I looked outside, turning when I felt a presence, "Oh, hello," I face palmed as I stared at the redhead, "I'm sorry, I don't even know your name!" He smiled softly at me,

"It's fine. I'm Kurama." I tensed visibly at the name, trying to give him a smile,

"B." We sat in silence,

"Are you okay?" he finally asked. I looked over and blinked,

"Yeah, I'm okay," I nodded, hopping off the counter, "Goodnight," I hesitated on the name, "Kurama." He nodded as I went to my room. I changed into some white shorts and a blue tank top after charming my wings. "Night Kuronue," I smiled at the pendant, slipping it off and onto the desk next to my bed.

'_Night B.'_

* * *

**Hehehe Not what you expected huh? :) Sorry I'm evil! ^.~ Review please!**


	7. Why Don't We Make A Deal My Prince?

**Heeeeey everyone! I just wanted to take a moment to thank BlueFire Jin14, Thanks Jin-chan! You always manage to make me laugh with your reviews! *smiles* Anyways, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Blatigoa, any other OCs I ****_DO_**** own, so ask before you use them please!**

* * *

**Kurama POV**

"Fox," Hiei nodded after we left Yusuke's room. Koenma had informed them that we were supposed to bring B with us to Reikai.

"Hello Hiei." I had gone outside into the garden for air.

"Are you going to tell the girl?" he asked. I smiled,

"No." He blinked,

"No?" I sighed, nodding,

"I don't want to tell her, she'll be very upset." He hummed in response; we went back to comfortable silence. _'I can't tell her.'_

**B POV next day**

I sipped my coffee the next morning, idly chatting with Kuronue. I looked up when I heard a yawn,

"Hello boys," I nodded. Yusuke waved,

"Morning, can I have some coffee?" I handed him the pot and some cups, going back to looking out the window. Soon enough the coffee worked its magic and the guys chatter filled the kitchen. I felt my eyes pool up, remembering when this used to be a normal sound in the morning. I sighed as the ferry girl knocked on the barrier. I let it up to get her in before setting it back down; soon enough, she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello boys!" I cringed, _'So chipper.'_ I found her name was 'Botan.' "Are you all ready?" We nodded and hopped through the portal. She turned to me, I sighed and turned around, allowing her to bind my wings and put spirit cuffs on my hands. When I turned back around the boys were staring at me so I shrugged,

"I never agreed I _wouldn't _kill something, so this was the other option," I grinned like a Cheshire cat before being led to Koenma's office. "Hello darling!" I grinned. He paled,

"B-B, l-long time n-no see huh?" I sat on the couch,

"True, last time I saw you was when I was in jail yes?" He nodded and cleared his throat,

"You wanted to talk to me?" I nodded,

"I know that Kuronue is in the pendant," I stated, causing him to pale even more.

"H-how?!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes, tapping my temple,

"Telepath. But that's why I'm here," I took a breath, "I wish to free him."

"WHAT?!" I nodded, ignoring his yelling,

"Yes, I'll do what you wish, but in return Kuronue gets death in peace." He got quiet, obviously thinking about it.

"Anything?" I nodded,

"As long as you agree to that term." He smirked,

"Alright Queen of Thieves," I cringed at the name, "you will be my new Spirit Detective." My eyes widened as the boys behind me let out outbursts,

"As you wish," I nodded.

'_B ARE YOU SURE!?' _Kuronue shouted. I nodded,

"Of course I am!" They all stared at me, I blinked,

"Sorry, I was talking to the bat." It was their turn to blink,

"You can speak to him?" Kurama asked. I nodded,

"Yes." They all stared at me for a moment before Koenma began speaking,

"Okay, you will be allowed to stay at Genkai's and will have to check in with her every day." I nodded

"Okay," I wasn't thrilled about being in the Ningenkai but anything to get Kuronue's freedom. I looked into his eyes, "But if you go against our deal I'll make sure to kill everyone in this office."

'**_Including you my dear, for you see, if I go down I'm taking you with me,' _**I whispered in his mind, causing him to nod and whimper a bit. I stood up,

"May I leave?" I asked coolly. He nodded as I stood up,

"But one more thing, if _you _break the deal you're as good as dead." I smirked, facing the portal,

"I assure you, I'm a lot of things, but I _never _break my promises" With that I stepped through the portal.

* * *

**Last line I couldn't help but yell at my screen, "****_Hint _****Kurama ****_Hint!" _****hehe, Soooo, Review please and another thanks to BlueFire Jin14!**


	8. Genkai, Rain, and My Very Own Stalker

**Bonjour mes amours! Merci for reading! (No I can't speak French even if I tried, this is the work of Google translate!) I am SO proud of this chapter because it's long! :) Kurama even though I'm pissed you won't tell, disclaimer please? *loli flowers***

**Kurama: *sweatdrops* Oookay, Miss Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Google Translate for that matter ^.^"**

**Shadow: Thanks, but I'm still mad! Love you all now on with the story!**

* * *

**B POV**

I landed in front of a temple with a decent amount of steps. I tried to stretch my wings but realized the bindings were still on. I sighed,

"Oh well, better start walking then." I ignored the thumps behind me and began walking up the stairs. Let me tell you, having your wings and hands bound while walking up steps is _hard. _I stumbled a bit at first but slowly made my way up, sending death glares at the idiots behind me when they laughed. We finally made it to the top after what seemed like forever, "Koenma must still be mad that I broke out all those times," I thought aloud.

'_You think?' _Kuronue asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes. I looked over and saw a short woman with faded pink hair. "Hello, are you Genkai?" I asked. She nodded, "I'm B."

"You will follow my rules. No being loud, check in with me if you go _anywhere, _and lastly, don't piss me off." I smirked and nodded,

"Yes ma'am." I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker behind me so I turned and glared at them. I turned back around when I felt a new presence, a small girl with mint green hair and red eyes wearing a light green kimono.

"Hello boys, oh," she turned to me, "hello, I'm Yukina." She smiled at me. My inner girl squealed at the adorableness, thankfully though, I kept it in. I smiled back,

"Hello Yukina, my name's B." She grinned and turned to Genkai as she spoke,

"Yukina, show the girl her room please." Yukina nodded,

"Yes master Genkai." I followed the girl inside, trying not to hug the poor koorime.

**Kurama POV**

I watched B go with Yukina before Genkai led us inside to the sitting room.

"Tell me about the girl." Everyone looked at me,

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you know her the best," Yusuke stated. I sighed,

"She's a Pegasus demon with wind elementals and is a telepath. Her weapons are a whip, and poison tipped daggers she hides in either her boots or her pockets. She is known as the 'Queen of Thieves' in the Makai because she worked alongside Yoko." Genkai nodded,

"Does she know?" I shook my head, sighing,

"No." She lit a cigarette,

"I'm too old for this." We all looked up when Yukina and B walked in,

"Hello, would anyone like tea?" the koorime asked, holding up a kettle. B sat down as Yukina poured the tea

"Is there anything else you would like to know that the stalker here didn't cover?" B asked. I tensed up as she glared at me,

"Stalker?" I asked incredulously as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.

"I'm guessing you're one of the smartest of these idiots, besides you Hiei, so Koenma told you all this correct?" she asked. I hesitated a bit before nodding,

"Yes." She sighed,

"Speak of the toddler and he shall appear," her compact rang. She pulled it out, "Hello dear," she smirked.

"Hello B, I want you to get used to the human world. Put Kurama on the phone." She handed it to me,

"Yes Koenma?" I asked. He seemed calmer when he saw me,

"I would like it if you took her around town tomorrow, Yusuke and Kuwabara have school and I don't trust Hiei to know the town," this was answered by a grunt from Hiei, "So could you?" I sighed,

"Okay," I agreed.

"I don't need babysitting," B stated after I hung up. I almost laughed at her pouting face but restrained from it. I smiled politely,

"I know, but it's best if I'm with you." She pouted again but agreed anyways. We looked out at the darkening sky as thunder boomed. B sighed and stood up,

"Hey, is Ningenkai rain acid like the Makai?" We shook our heads as her eyes lit up with curiosity, "Can I go outside?" she asked Genkai. The old woman sighed,

"Fine. Just don't get water on my floors." She blinked, but nodded. She walked outside in to the pouring rain. "Hey fox boy, since you're her own personal stalker, go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I nodded and followed the girl outside.

**B POV**

I watched in wonder as the tiny drops fell onto my wings, gliding over the feathers and falling to the ground. I lifted my hand up and felt the cold water move down my arms and into my soaked shirt. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky, loving the feel of the rain.

'_It's amazing," _Kuronue stated in awe. I nodded,

"It's beautiful," I breathed. I looked over when the redhead walked over with an odd tent like cloth over his head. "What's that?" I asked curiously. He smiled,

"It's called an umbrella, it keeps you from getting wet." I shook my head,

"But the rain is so beautiful, why would you want to repel it?" He just smiled,

"That's a story for another day." We sat in silence, me staring at him and him looking out at the trees. He turned and caught me staring at him, "Yes?" I blinked,

"It's just… you remind me of someone, who was very important to me." He blinked,

"Why use 'was?'" I smiled sadly,

"He passed on, sadly."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I blinked and looked over at him,

"You're… _sorry?" _I asked. He nodded,

"Yes, I'm sorry that he's gone." I smiled,

"Thank you." We went back to comfortable silence, my eyes closed once more and my face up to the heavens.

**Kurama POV**

I felt my heart ache as I watched the demon girl in the rain. It made her usually wavy hair curl up and become stringy raven strands. I wanted so desperately to reach over and hold her but I…. _couldn't._ I sighed and set a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over at me with her bright blue eyes,

"Hm?" I smiled,

"We should get in and get you some dry clothes." She sighed sadly but nodded, walking with me to the door. I looked at her wings, "I'll get you a towel, wait here." She nodded before wincing as she plucked one of her feathers and drew her charm spell. I'd seen her do it many times, but I still watched in slight awe as her wings faded away. When she turned to sit on the porch I saw the tattoos peeking out from her tank top. I smiled slightly and went inside to see Yukina,

"Hello Mister Kurama, do you need a towel for B?" I smiled and nodded as she handed me a large blue towel,

"Yes, thank you Yukina." She nodded as I went back outside, stopping at the doorway. "B? I brought you the towel." She looked over at me and nodded, walking over and putting it over her hair before shaking it, getting the water out, before wrapping the towel around her waist, stepping in the temple. She yawned and nodded at me,

"Goodnight." I smiled and nodded back,

"Night." I noticed she never really called me by name; I laughed lightly and went into my own guest room and sat on the bed, looking out at the rainy sky as lightning streaked across the sky.

**B POV**

I sighed as the hot water ran over my body. I quickly washed my hair and got out of the shower, throwing on a large black hoodie that Yusuke gave me that said in white letters 'Do me a favor and SHUT UP!' with a big happy face under it. I didn't understand it but it was nice and warm, I slipped on some white shorts and picked up the pendant as I sat on my bed.

"Kuronue?' I asked softly.

'_Yeah?'_

"That guy, Kurama, he reminds me of Yoko."

'_How so?' _he asked curiously. I smiled lightly,

"Well, they're both super calm about everything, their voices are similar, and… I just have a feeling." He sighed,

'_Are you sure that's it? Or is it because our deaths are coming up?' _I cringed, knowing he was right,

"Yeah, you're probably right. I saw Yoko die, so there's no way Red over there could be him."

'_Good girl,' _I could hear the smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes,

"Night Kuronue."

'_Night B.'_

* * *

**See? I did a long chapter YAY! (Love the hoodie) Annnywhos, Review because it makes me happy (^_^)**


	9. Shopping of Doom and First Mission

**Salve mi amat! I want to thank you all again for reading and reviewing Broken Promises! Anywhos, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! Any other characters you see are mine :)**

* * *

**Next morning B POV **

I sighed as I looked out the window in the kitchen, silently drinking my coffee. It was so, _peaceful, _in the human world.

"Soon enough it'll be time," I stated quietly. I looked over when Yukina walked in,

"Oh!" she smiled, startled, "Hello B, I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be up," she stared at me, "Where are your wings?" she asked. I smiled and set a hand on her head affectionately, before taking off my hoodie and revealing the tank top under it, barely showing the wing tattoos on my back. She lightly traced them, "Wow, they're beautiful." I smiled and slipped my hoodie back on before sitting back on the stool. She began making breakfast, chatting away with me occasionally speaking. "Do you want any breakfast?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head, holding up my third cup of coffee. She giggled cutely before going back to her pan. I put my poker face on once more as Kurama walked in. despite what Kuronue said, he still gave me a weird feeling.

"Good morning girls," he smiled, I nodded.

"Good morning mister Kurama," Yukina chirped. Soon enough everyone but Hiei was in the kitchen, chatting away while I sat on my stool, still staring out at the bright world.

"Keiko should be here any minute now to meet B," Yusuke stated, looking up from an odd rectangular device. I looked up at the mention of my name, having been listening to Kuronue tell me a story of one of his raids.

"Who's Keiko?" I asked quietly, causing everyone to look over at me. Yusuke smiled,

"She's my girlfriend." I tilted my head to the side,

"Girl-friend?" I asked slowly. He nodded, but was saved from explaining as a girl with brown, shoulder length hair walked in. I looked over at her brown eyes as she smiled at me,

"Hello, you must be B, I'm Keiko." I nodded, giving her a small smile,

"Hello." She grinned and sat down, talking with everyone at the table. I zoned out and listened as Kuronue finished his story. I smiled at the end of it before standing up and nodding at everyone, "I will be outside." I left and walked into the bright sunshine.

**Kurama POV**

"Thanks again Keiko for doing this," I smiled at the girl. She nodded,

"No problem Kurama. "Everyone began talking once more, so I turned and looked out the window to see B with her wings out, sitting on the grass with her eyes closed.

**Genkai POV**

I watched as fox boy stared at the girl outside. His face revealed nothing, but his eyes showed deep longing for the girl. I sighed, _'Idiot should just tell her already. She'd probably be more happy than angry.' _I shook my head and pulled out a cigarette, '_I am way too old for this crap.'_

**B POV**

I sat silently in the sunshine, its warmth feeling welcoming. When I looked over at my wings, instead of the dark grey, they were a lighter shade. I ran my hand over it, watching as a small breeze ruffled the feathers. I sighed happily,

"You seeing this Kuronue?" I asked.

'_It's so warm.' _I smiled,

"I have to admit, I'm a bit envious of the ningens. This is a wonderful place." He agreed. I sighed and closed my eyes once more. I didn't turn when I felt a presence behind me,

"Hey B?" I heard Keiko ask. I hummed in response, "Well, Kurama had some last minute plans, so I'll be taking you to go clothes shopping." I looked up at her and nodded,

"Thank you." She smiled and went back inside.

'_Are you taking me?' _Kuronue pouted. I rolled my eyes,

"Of course, you want to see the human world as badly as I do." He snickered,

_"But you'll be_ **_changing_****. **_Aren't you a bit concerned I'll see you?' _I sighed, irritated,

"How many times have you walked in on me changing?" I asked.

'_Hm, a lot?' _I nodded,

"Yes, a lot. Now, you and I are used to you seeing me change. You big pervert," I muttered.

'_Hey! I…. can't argue with that, dang.' _I laughed and shook my head at him before going inside. I blinked at the sight of just Keiko and Yukina.

"Hello." They looked over at me and smiled. "Wait," I said, realizing something, "Keiko, why is Yusuke in 'school' and you are not?" I asked. She smiled,

"They have tests to make up." I nodded, acting like I understood. I went to my room and brushed my hair, pulling it into a low ponytail and charming my wings before walking back into the kitchen. They looked up when I walked in. "Good you're ready! We can go now." We all walked out to what they told me was a 'bus stop' and waited until a large machine pulled up. I blinked as Yukina took my hand and pulled my into it, setting me down next to her.

"How do you like it here so far?" she asked as Keiko sat with us. I smiled lightly,

"It's very bright, and not as dangerous. I think I like it," I nodded. She grinned at me before chatting with Keiko. I looked out the window, "Hey Kuronue," I said quietly as to not be heard, "can you tell me another story about your raids?" I asked. He laughed,

'_Okay. It all started when Yoko and I were at some rich guy's party…'_

_0*0*0*0*0_

I was dragged off the bus and into a large area filled with humans. Yukina and Keiko kept tight grips on my hands so that I couldn't escape. They pulled me into a 'store' and began throwing clothes at me. I blinked as they threw me into an empty room and told me to put the clothes on. I did as told and tried on the first outfit, it was a dark blue t-shirt with a v neck and some black shorts. When I came out they smiled and nodded before shoving me back in. the next outfit was a white sundress with grey vines going up the bottom. I stepped out, ignoring Kuronue's cat calls and showed the girls. They smiled and once more, shoved I back in. '_How long is this?'_ I groaned.

0*0*0*0*

I sighed in relief as we walked into Genkai's temple,

"Thank goodness!" I whimpered. Keiko laughed,

"It wasn't _that _bad." I looked over at her,

"Dear, I think you would make an excellent demon; that was pure _torture_!" I looked over to see Yusuke laughing,

"I see you had fun shopping?" I growled and slipped off the hoodie, revealing my black tank top,

"Yeah, _fun_" I moved away from everyone and uncharmed my wings, sighing in relief as they stretched out. When I looked back over they were all staring at me, "What?" I asked, tilting my head,

"That's really cool," Yusuke stated. I blinked but shook it off,

"Okay?" He shrugged as I dropped off the bags and hoodie into my room, coming out and pulling my hair into a high ponytail. I watched with interest as Yukina and Keiko bustled around the kitchen making dinner. I turned to Yusuke, "Fight me?" I asked. He grinned, shrugging,

"Sure, but I'd rather not get poisoned by your daggers." I pulled them out,

"I haven't had time to dip them in poison, so you're safe." He grinned and walked with me outside. We turned to face each other; I blinked when he lifted his fingers to make a gun shape. "What are you-?"

"SPIRIT GUN!" I ducked, encircling my wings around me as a protective shield. When it stopped I unfurled them and smirked,

"You can't hurt my wings dear!" I called. He matched my smirk with his own,

"Finally a challenge!" I took out my whip, wrapping it around my hand and rushing towards him, using my wind to make me go faster, and punching him in the gut. He laughed, quickly retaliating with a punch to my ribs. I flew backwards, cracking my whip and curling it around his waist before pulling towards me and kicking his back.

0*0*0*0*0*

"You're an exceptional fighter," I panted, lying on the grass. He grinned, laying a few feet away,

"You're not too bad yourself." I smiled, even though I had bruised ribs and a couple of scratches, we both fought well.

"It's time for dinner you two," Keiko called. Yusuke was immediately up at the word 'food' while I took my time, finger combing my hair as I walked in. I smiled in thanks as Yukina handed me a bowl of rice. I sat by the window, taking my time in eating. Genkai walked in, grabbed her food, and left after ten minutes. When I was finished, I rinsed out my bowl and stretched. I watched with interest as Yusuke touched Keiko's butt to which he was promptly slapped. My face lit up with understanding,

"OH! When you said girlfriend, it's like your mate right? Wait, what kind of demon are you? I've never met a pair of mates that the female held dominance." They stared at me before Yusuke burst out laughing, walking over and slinging his arm around my shoulder,

"Kind of." I blinked,

"Your mate is now allowed to kill you since you touched another female when we aren't fighting," I stated, smiling at Keiko. Yusuke gulped at her glare and backed up,

"Thank you B, that's nice to know," she smiled before chasing Yusuke. I stared after them before walking over and helping Yukina with dishes. I jumped when my compact rang, taking it out and flipping it open I answered.

"Hello?" Koenma's face appeared,

"B, a demon known as Andrew has infiltrated the human world and is responsible for over twenty murders. I want you to find and capture him. _Try _not to kill him, I'm sending Botan as we speak." I sighed and nodded,

"Will do, just let me change and I'll be ready." I hung up and smiled at Yukina, who was looking at me worriedly,

"You're the new detective?" she asked. I smiled and nodded,

"Yes, but that's a story I'll have to tell you later okay?" she nodded as I went back to my room and got out my old thieves' uniform; it was a black short sleeved shirt with dark grey shorts, and black combat boots that went to my knees. I slipped my daggers in my boots and put my whip on the side of my hip before tying my hair up in a bun. I slipped Kuronue's pendant over my head and charmed my wings before walking back downstairs to see Botan. When they saw me they blinked,

"You look different," Keiko stated. I smiled bitterly before looking at the blue haired girl,

"We ready?" I asked. She nodded and got out her oar before walking to the door,

"Be careful," Keiko called. I nodded before going out with Botan into the dark night.

0*0*0*0

I looked around the empty park, waiting for my prey to come. I was up in one of the trees, watching below when I heard the sound of grass moving. I smirked and saw the demon I was after, he looked human, black hair hazel eyes, except for the tiger tail swishing behind him. I silently dropped down onto the grass before standing up.

"Hello," I grinned, causing him to spin around and look at me. He smirked,

"Hey pretty girl, what brings you here so late at night?" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm finding the tiger that's been killing the humans." His smirk grew,

"Ah, a traitor huh?" I growled,

"I'm not doing this because I _want _to idiot!" He brushed me off, pulling out his sword,

"Oh well, I don't have time for this." He charged at me. I easily dodged, getting out my whip and cracking it on his leg, causing him to fall. I walked over calmly as he held his leg before stepping on his throat,

"Neither do I," with that I completely cut off his airway, killing him. "Darn, Koenma told me to _try _not to kill him, _but_ he was irritating me," I shrugged and threw his body into the pond before walking back to Genkai's.

'_Still ruthless I see,' _Kuronue stated. I snorted,

"Hardly, he was pissing me off and he attacked first, so I had a right to kill him." he laughed at my horrible logic as I decided to fly the rest of the way. When I got out front I called Koenma and told him what happened.

"I told you not to kill him!" he shouted. I wagged my finger at him,

"No, you said _try _not to kill him. I tried and I failed." Before he could say anything more I hung up and went to my room. Kuronue finally came back from laughing,

'_Only you would do that to the Prince of Reikai.' _I rolled my eyes,

"Night."

'_Night.'_

* * *

**YAY! I keep shooting out long chapters! ^ ^! Please review 'kay?**


	10. The Beginnings of Romance? No!

**Hello my loves! (finally in English eh?) I just wanted to say thank you all who have been reading this story! :) Annnywhos, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa :)**

* * *

**Kurama POV**

I sighed as I walked into the temple, Yukina's voice ringing out from the kitchen. I walked into said kitchen and saw B pouting, tugging on her white sundress, obviously not happy. Yukina was making breakfast, oblivious to the other girl's discomfort. I held in a laugh and walked in,

"Good morning." They both looked over at me,

"Good morning mister Kurama!" Yukina grinned.

"Morning," B replied, surprising me. I smiled and sat next to her,

"What brings you here?" Yukina asked.

"Genkai asked me to fix up her garden, and the trees Yusuke broke." B snickered next to me,

"Yes because he got thrown into them," she stated quietly. I sent her a confused look so she explained, "The ex-detective and I had a little spar," she gave me a wolfish grin, "He's very talented, makes me almost feel bad for those on the other side of his wrath." I chuckled and nodded, still surprised that she was talking to me, she usually doesn't. I stood up,

"Yukina, where is Genkai?" I asked. She nodded to the porch,

"She's out there." I smiled in thanks and went to where she pointed. I saw her sitting on the porch, cigarette in hand, as she looked out to the forest. I sat next to her,

"Good morning Genkai." She glanced at me and nodded before going back to the scenery. I smiled lightly and let my own thoughts drift. I sighed when I realized I kept thinking about B. I stood up, "I'll go work on the garden." She nodded and inhaled her smoke,

"Don't screw it up; you're the only one I trust not to ruin it." I smiled at her attempt at a compliment before walking over to the broken trees. I started to fix them, smiling in relief as my thoughts didn't go back to the raven haired girl.

**B POV**

As Yukina gave Genkai her tea I stared at the redhead through the window. Whenever he came around I felt…. _Weird. _Like I'm really nervous and my stomach starts feeling odd. I shrugged, '_Maybe it's just the human world.' _I shook it off and smiled when Yukina walked in, giving me a bottle of water,

"Could you give this to mister Kurama please?" I looked at her; she had a weird glint in her eyes. I paid it no mind as I stood up and walked outside.

**Yukina POV**

I smiled as my plan worked. Mister Kurama was always looking at B weird, and B did the same to him. I figured that if they spent enough time with each other that they wouldn't keep staring at each other and they would talk! I smiled happily as I watched through the window.

**Kurama POV**

I blinked when B came over with a water bottle. I looked at her,

"What's this?" She shrugged, handing it to me and sitting on the tree next to me,

"Yukina asked me to give it to you, I'm not sure why though." I smiled anyway,

"Thank you." I moved on to the next tree, fixing it right up. I saw her tense out of the corner of my eye but shook it off; I could pass for just a plant demon, the green eyes helped a bit. When I turned to her she was staring at the tree with a faraway look in her eyes. She blinked and turned to me,

"Why can't I read your mind?" she asked. I smiled, immediately thinking of a lie,

"Well, I blocked it, since Hiei is a telepath as well." She nodded, obviously relieved about my answer. I started walking to the garden, B floating silently beside me.

"Hey Kurama," she asked.

"Yes?" I hummed.

"Can you show me around the human world? Keiko and Yukina only showed me the human shops." I looked over at her to see she was now laying on the grass, her eyes closed. I smiled, _knowing_ it was a bad idea,

"Sure, when I'm done here I'll show you." She opened her eyes and smiled,

"Thanks."

* * *

**Ooooh, is B getting cozy with the fox?**

**Kurama: *blushes***

**Shadow: ~hehe~ Yukina has an evil side! I'm so proud! (LEt's just hope she doesn't turn as evil as her dear brother)**

**Hiei: What was that? *glares***

**Shadow: NOTHING! :)**


	11. Day Out!

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOO sorry that this is so short D: Tomorrow's chapter should make up for it though 'kay? I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa :)**

* * *

I smiled at B's face; she looked like a child who walked into a toy store.

"Wow, it's so bright!" she smiled, looking at all of the lights. I'd taken her to one of the busier parts of town; it was very interesting to see her reactions. "So those are 'cars'?" she asked. I nodded,

"Yes, they are like the bus you rode, they take you places." She smiled and followed me as I walked to the park nearby.

"Wow, the human world has lots of things!" she smiled, sitting with me on the bench. I nodded, smiling at her. She blinked, her smile fading, "Hey Kurama?" she asked. I hummed in response. "How long do you think I have to stay here to help Kuronue?" she asked. I closed my eyes and thought about it,

"Honestly? I'm not too sure, until Koenma says I guess." I opened one eye to peer at her, she was pouting,

"Then in other words, until I die?" I blinked,

"Why would you say that?" I asked. She laughed a bit bitterly,

"Well, Koenma and I aren't on good terms." I sat up to face her,

"Go on." She looked at me,

"He has taken people that I care about away from me." I smiled and stood up, offering my hand out to her,

"Well, no one knows the future right?" She stared at my hand before smiling and taking it, letting me help her up,

"Right."

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY! D:**


	12. Is There Some Kind Of Sickness?

**~hehe~ You guys thought that the crappy chapter last time was it? Nah, I actually like you people ^.^" Annnywhos, once again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa :D**

* * *

**Kurama POV **

I sighed as I thought about the date, _'only a few more days until Kuronue's death.' _I smiled lightly, setting my hand on B's shoulder. She blinked and looked up at me,

"Yes?" I shook my head and pulled her along the busy streets once more, I had finally gotten an apartment last year, so I was taking her there, it was getting late. I unlocked the door and let her inside, it wasn't much, a two bedroom two bath, but I liked the peace. She looked round, "Nice place." I smiled,

"Thanks." She took off her shoes and sat on the couch; I did the same and sat with her.

"Hey Kurama?" I looked over at her,

"Is there some kind of human sickness going around for demons?" she asked innocently. I blinked,

"What are the symptoms?" She didn't meet my eyes,

"Well, my stomach feels all weird and I get all nervous." I sat closer to her, putting my hand on her forehead,

"Does this happen when you see a certain person?" I asked. She nodded, a faint trace of pink on her cheeks. I felt surging jealousy, '_Who are they!' _I focused back in when she spoke,

"So, what is it?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. I blinked, knowing my eyes must've flashed gold,

"Well, it seems that you have developed feelings for someone." She paled, shaking her head,

"I, I _can't," _she whispered. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion,

"Why not?" She looked up at me,

"Because, I'm still in love with _him." _I tilted my head,

"I'm sure it isn't that bad, who are you with when these feelings come up?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"You," she said quietly. I blinked,

"Me?" I asked. She nodded as I tilted her face up; her face grew pink instead of the normal pale ivory. She grabbed my shoulders, leaning in. I met her the rest of the way and brushed my lips against hers, savoring the old touch. She responded immediately, tangling her hands in my hair, closing her eyes. I did the same before suddenly her hands were on my chest pushing me away. I did as she wanted and looked over to see she was staring at the floor, tears falling down,

"I'm so sorry Kurama," she whispered, "I feel like I'm using you," she shook her head and stood up, "I don't want to hurt you, I'm so sorry." I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around her, feeling her tense underneath me. I set my chin on her head,

"It's okay," '_Besides, I'll end up hurting you much worse.'_

* * *

***evil laugh* Tomorrow is this is B's POV ^.~ Review!**


	13. The Kiss, In B's POV

**B POV**

I couldn't help it, I kissed him back.

I tensed when he hugged me, shouldn't he be angry with me for pushing him away? I shook my head and hesitantly hugged back,

"Why aren't you upset with me?" I whispered. He chuckled,

"Why should I be angry?" I frowned, pulling him closer,

"Because I pushed you away." I could feel his smile on my head as he kissed it,

"That doesn't matter; you lost someone very important to you, so it's natural for you to be scared." I tensed,

"But that's the thing," I whispered, smiling bitterly, "I'm not _scared _Kurama, I'm absolutely _terrified _of falling in love with someone else." He gently sat us on the couch, not letting his hold on me lessen,

"Hey," he made me look at him in the eyes, "why don't we start from the beginning, take it slow?" I hesitated before nodding. He let me go and stuck out his hand, "Hello, my name's Kurama." I smiled, laughing a bit,

"The name's B," I shook his hand before hugging him, "Thank you Kurama."

0*0*0*0*0*0*

**Kurama POV**

I smiled at the girl in my arms, slowly walking to the guest room. She had fallen asleep after dinner, we had been talking about her time here in the Ningenkai. I gently set her down on the bed, covering her with a spare blanket, before walking back to my own room. I changed my clothes and sighed,

"I _knew _that was a bad idea," I stated bitterly, "she may not know it but she has me wrapped around her finger." I shook my head of the bitter thoughts, getting under the sheets and closing my eyes,

'_I'm going to end up doing something stupid, just wait.'_

0*0*0*0*

When I went into the living room the next morning, B was sitting on the couch, her wings wrapped tightly around her, drinking coffee. I sat next to her,

"Morning." She looked over sleepily,

"Morning." I smiled,

"Did you sleep well?" I narrowed my eyes when she hesitated,

"Yeah."

**B POV**

How was I supposed to tell him about the nightmare from Yoko's death I had again? He doesn't need any more of my insanity. I saw him narrow his eyes at my crappy answer,

"Are you sure?" I smiled,

"Yep! Thanks for putting me in the bed by the way!" I changed the subject. He smiled and shook his head,

"No need to thank me." I grinned, glad things weren't awkward, before looking at the clock,

"I probably need to go back to the temple," I stated. He looked to it as well, nodding, before standing up,

"I'll take you." I smiled,

"Thanks." He went to get dressed as I finger combed my hair and pulled it into a messy bun. When he returned we walked out the door, him locking the door behind him. I looked up at the darkening sky, feeling my mood shoot up, "Yay! It looks like it'll rain!" I smiled excitedly. He smiled and began leading me to the bus stop. As soon as we boarded my prediction seemed correct, it started to rain! I smiled out the window, not noticing the emerald stare directed at me.

**Kurama POV**

I watched with amusement as her face lit up from seeing the tiny rain drops. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she stared out the window. I smiled, replaying last night in my head, before realizing what I was doing and blushing a bit. B turned to me, her eyes widening as she set her hand on my forehead,

"Are you alright? Your face is pink," I peered into her big blue eyes, wondering what happened to the old B, the one who was sarcastic and sadistic. I shook my head, smiling,

"I'm fine, but I noticed something," she looked at me curiously so I continued, "you seem like a very happy demon." Her face became blank,

"I know," she sighed, "I believe since I'm around so many humans, taking pleasure in seeing other's pain isn't a good idea." I nodded my head as she continued, "Besides," she said a bit bitterly, "Koenma told me to behave, wouldn't want to upset him." I smiled, patting her head affectionately, causing her to blush a bit,

"At least you're doing what you're told, good job." She smiled lightly, hesitating, before grabbing my hand gently and turning back to the window, probably to hide her blushing face. I chuckled inwardly, giving her hand a light squeeze. We both stared out the window at the rain.


	14. Like Torture Right?

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Baltigoa -.- enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**B POV**

I ran around, splashing in every puddle I could find.

"Y'know, you don't seem like a demon when you do that," I stopped, blinking, looking over at Yusuke,

"I didn't know I was trying to scare others," I stated. He smirked, walking out into the rain, before throwing a rather large rock in a puddle,

"HEY KIEKO, B FELL!" said girl ran out immediately, seeing me perfectly fine, she glared at Yusuke,

"Don't do that she could've been hurt!" before she could say anymore, Yusuke had used his demon speed and threw her gently into a puddle. She blinked, looking around her, before standing up and chasing Yusuke, "I'll get you!" she laughed. I hopped up into the tree near me, studying the human and demon mates.

"How odd," I mused, feeling a presence near me, I turned to greet Hiei, "Hello." He nodded, joining me in staring at the odd couple in silence.

'_B? you there?' _I blinked, I haven't heard from the bad in a while,

"I'm here," I replied softly.

'_I couldn't speak to you!' _I frowned,

"What?"

_'I have no idea what happened! I just, couldn't hear you anymore, but I saw you got hot and heavy with the redhead,' _he teased. I flushed,

"Shut up you Baka Koumori {stupid bat}" I growled, causing Hiei to look at me strangely. I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." I felt my communicator buzz so I took it out, popping it open, "Hello?" Botan's face appeared, surprising me,

"Hello." She smiled brightly,

"Well, there has been information of a place nearby where demons gather humans and eat their souls." I grinned,

"Do I have permission to kill them this time?" She gulped,

"Well, _yes," _I smiled at the sadistic thoughts while she continued, "but you must make sure to see if they have any other location." I pouted before brightening,

"Like torture, right?" She paled,

"If you can get the information." I smiled,

"See you in a bit then?" She nodded, hanging up quickly. Hiei smirked at me,

"Very sadistic." I pouted,

"It's a demon's nature, I just happen to enjoy it more than others!" He smirked still, shaking his head as I went to get changed. While I was at it, I filched some salt and rubbing alcohol, making sure to also bring my vial of poison. I rolled it around in my fingers, watching the red liquid sloshing inside. I sighed when I heard Botan's chipper voice once more, I stood up and met her outside, pulling a grey hoodie on while I was at it. I smirked when she saw me, my wings spread, "Time to go my dear."

* * *

**Sorry it was short, torture scenes next *evil grin***

**Hiei: I've seen better**

**Shadow: Yeeeeaaaahhh, it's not that gory (not as bad as I wanted *pouts*) So no worries ^.^**


	15. The Queen of Thieves Lives?

**HI EVERYONE! Sorry about yesterday's crappy intro, I was SUPER tired :( Anywhos, I of course don't own Yu Yu Hakusho for if I did, well, let's just say it would have an interesting effect *evil grin* I also don't own Baltigoa!**

* * *

**_Warning, a bit of Gory-ish Parts Below, Don't like it then skip :)_**

I grinned as Botan left me in front of the old warehouse; it was pretty run down, '_No matter, I've been needing to quench my bloodlust anyways.' _ I walked in calmly, seeing all kinds of demons around, seducing the humans. I grimaced, _disgusting lowlifes can't even behave! _The 'guard' came over; he was a large lion demon with golden hair and piercing gold eyes. I smiled flirtatiously,

"Hello dear, may I see the owner of this lovely place, we have business to attend to." He eyed me up and down,

"Why do you want to see Boss?" I growled lightly, pouting,

"Didn't I just tell you? We have business to attend to!" He eyed me once more before nodding,

"Okay, he's in the back." I followed him to an old room. By the looks of it, soundproof. I smirked inwardly, _perfect!_ I winked at him as he left,

"Thanks, remind me to thank you _properly _later." He grinned as I snickered inside, '_yes, you need to be punished for staring at me like a pervy old man!' _He left, leaving me alone in the smoke filled room,

"Hello dear," a smooth voice greeted. I smirked, locking the door behind me,

"Hello, who am I having the pleasure to listen to?" A man stepped out with black hair to his shoulders and violet eyes, bowing, he smiled up at me,

"My name's Lucian, and who are you?" I mock bowed back,

"The pleasure's all yours, my name is not important since I go by many, but you may call me the Queen of Thieves." His eyes widened as he offered me a seat,

"Please sit down, it's not often I get a Makai legend in my office." I sat, trying to figure out what kind of demon he was. "I am a shadow demon, if you're wondering." I blinked,

"Oh." I'll have to use a spell to make sure he can't faze into the shadows as I torture him, "So, is this your only place to devour the ningen's soul?" He nodded,

"I'm trying to spread these around, but there have been complications." I acted interested,

"What kind of complications?" He smirked,

"Spirit Detective demons who want to ruin my plans!" He faded into the shadows, appearing behind me. I smirked as well, taking my daggers and slashing his side,

"Well, you will regret this my dear." I chanted a spell I learned from Yomi that destroyed all of the shadows in the room. He appeared by me with a sword raised, I blocked it with my daggers and tied him up. I set him down on the table, taking off his shirt and taking out my alcohol, salt, and poison along with a strip of cloth. I smirked down at him, "I will ask again, do you have any more of these places?" He glared at me in return, so I drew a cursive 'Q' on his stomach. He winced slightly, but did nothing more, I hadn't dipped them in poison for this sadly. He stared up at the ceiling so I made him turn to me, "Talking now?" He laughed,

"That barely hurt!" I shrugged, taking out the salt and pouring some in my hand before rubbing it into his wound. He hissed in pain, causing me to smirk,

"Talk?" He shook his head furiously so I shrugged once more and drew a 'U' next to the 'Q'. This time when he didn't talk I put alcohol in the wound, causing him to howl, "You c_ould _just tell me the next location." He shook his head again. I sighed, "You're _so _stupid."

0*0*0*0*0

I smirked as I saw he was losing his will to not talk.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TALK!" he shouted, panting. I nodded,

"By all means then, go on." He glared weakly at me,

"We have two more, one in Tokyo and one in Seto." I grinned, licking his salty blood from my face,

"Thank you," I read his mind, seeing he wasn't lying, I then told him what I did, causing him to stare at me wide-eyed,

"You could have just read my mind!" I blinked,

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling brightly. He coughed up blood as I raised my dagger once more, adding a thick slash under all of the letters before walking out . "HEY EVERYONE, I WILL KILL YOU _ALL_ UNLESS YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW AND GO WHERE YOU BELONG _OR ELSE _YOU'LL END UP LIKE YOUR BOSS IN THERE!NO SCRAM!" I shouted, calling Koenma to clean my mess.

**No one POV**

The lion demon from before walked in the office to see what happened. There he saw his boss lying in a pool of blood, the words 'Queen of Thieves!' was written in his chest. He gasped, stumbling backwards, looking back at where the strange woman had gone,

"The Queen of Thieves lives then?"


	16. What's Tomorrow?

**Hello everyone! Hope you liked yesterday's chapter *grins* I had fun writing the torture scene ^.^"**

**Kurama: O.o Well, while we are all here, Shadow Fox 2013 does not own neither Yu Yu Hakusho nor Baltigoa :)**

**Shadow: Thanks foxy-chan, now all we need you to do is confess ^.^ (Jin-chan knows what I'm talking about *winks*) ON WITH ZE STORY!**

* * *

**B POV**

I sighed as Yukina walked around me, searching for wounds.

"Yukina, I had a job and things got a bit messy okay? I'm fine." She sighed but let me go. I nodded and went to my room to get a shower, sadly the rain had ended. I sighed once more, feeling my bloodlust leave me for the time being. After I was done showering I threw on a pair of pants and a tank top before flopping down on the bed,

'_B?' _

"Yeah?" I asked, fearing that he was going to say something about my 'methods.'

'_You… I've never seen you like that before.' _I sighed,

"I know, and I'm sorry you had to see that, I told you I was a skilled assassin before this,"

'_Yes.'_

"Well, I… my employers wanted me to have a 'signature' so in other words."

'_A messy kill.' _I sighed and nodded,

"Yeah."

'_It's okay, I'm actually pretty proud that I can say one of my best friends can do that!' _I laughed,

"Thanks, and not many people can say one of their best friends are around their necks eh?" He laughed with me,

'_Yeah, yeah, yeah, night.'_

"Night!"

0*0*0*0*

I tensed a bit when I saw the calendar the next morning,

"It's tomorrow," I whispered fearfully. I turned when Yukina walked in, "Yukina, I need that odd little box that Yusuke uses to talk to others." She blinked,

"The telephone?" I nodded,

"Yes, I need to speak to Kurama." She must've seen my frantic expression for she nodded,

"Okay, I'll dial him up." I ran out to see Genkai on the porch as usual,

"Genkai, would it be alright if I stayed at Kurama's house tonight and tomorrow?" I asked. She looked over and shrugged,

"Sure." I smiled weakly and went back to Yukina. She handed me the odd box,

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"B?" I smiled and nodded,

"Yes, Kurama, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

"Of course." I whimpered a bit thinking of it,

"Can I stay with you tonight and tomorrow?" I asked weakly, hating to show my weakness.

"Of course, I'll see you around seven okay?" I nodded,

"Thank you." I could feel him smile,

"It's fine."

**Kurama POV**

I was a bit curious to know what B could possibly want, but I then looked at the calendar to see that tomorrow was Kuronue's death. I agreed to let her stay here, dreading tomorrow as much as she.

* * *

**Crap, what's going to happen tomorrow?! :) Stay tuned loves!**


	17. Touching Moments and Fluff Galore

**I'm super happy with all of the reviews I've been getting! Thank you guys so much! By the way, I was thinking of rewriting Opposites Attract, does anyone think I should? Anywhos, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! :D**

* * *

**Kurama POV**

I set her bag in the room as she sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. I hesitantly sat next to the spot provided, a bit uncomfortable as she stared at the wall blankly,

"I'm sorry." My head shot up,

"Why?" She sighed,

"Because I ask you to let me stay here without even telling you why!" I set my arm around her shoulders, pulling her to me, I already knew why, but she couldn't know that.

"I'm sure you have a good reason, and I won't push you to say anything." She wrapped her own arms around me, sitting in my lap and burying her face in my chest.

"Kuronue can't talk to me tomorrow," she stated. I stared down at her head in confusion. She must have felt it because she explained, "Since tomorrow is his death date he has to be alone, he can't talk." I hugged her closer,

"I'm sorry B." She finally looked up and smiled,

"Thank you," she hesitated, burying her head back down, "Hey Kurama?" she asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Can we try… I believe Yusuke called it 'dating'?" I brought her face up, seeing she had a deep blush. I smiled,

"Will you be okay?" I asked. She hesitated again,

"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to try." I smiled lightly, leaning down and kissing her,

"Then it's settled." She kissed back softly, tangling her hands in my hair once more. When we pulled back we were both panting heavily. She smiled lightly, relaxing on my chest and playing with my hands. I heard her yawn so I kissed her head, leaning back as she curled up on top of me.

"Night Kurama, night Kuronue," she said softly, already drifting off. I nuzzled her hair,

"Night B."

* * *

**Wow... guys I'm so sorry, that was short... O.o Anywhos, review and tell me whether or not I should rewrite Opposites Attract **


	18. Death Date and Memories

**Miss KanadaxYokoxGrell wanted to fo the disclaimer today! Go ahead :)**

**KanadaxYokoxGrell: Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Balti, she belongs to me! *huggles* On with the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Kurama POV **

I woke up to see B cuddled close to me, breathing softly. I smiled, lightly brushing her bangs back, before looking at the time; mid-morning. I had told my step-father that I wouldn't be at work since I had a friend who was dealing with a loss. I looked down when B began to stir, yawning quietly and stretching against me. She slowly opened her eyes,

"Morning," she whispered lightly. I smiled,

"Good morning." She sat up with me, yawning, before her eyes shot open,

"It's today huh?" I slowly nodded. She sighed softly, laying back down and groaning, causing me to smile softly and set my hand on her head,

"Can't stop time," I stated. She peeked up at me, smiling lightly,

"Are you always this polite?" she asked. I thought about it, ever since I became Shuichi, yeah pretty much. I nodded, shrugging. She sighed lightly and held up the pendant, looking at it sadly. I wrapped my arm around her again,

"Hey," she turned to me, "it's okay." Her eyes filled up a bit but she blinked the tears away, smiling a bit, leaning over and kissing my cheek softly,

"Thank you Kurama." I smiled and held her hand. We both sat in silence, listening to each other's breathing. I heard her breaths get slower, but when I looked over, she was asleep once more. I smiled lightly and eased myself off of the bed, going to the kitchen and staring out the window.

**B POV**

_"Hey Kuronue?" I asked as I laid on his bed._

_"Hm?" he looked over lazily. I smiled,_

_"Why'd you pick me? Of all people an assassin like me?" He blinked, waking up,_

_"Why not?" he shrugged, "You're talented with weapons and killing, so why wouldn't I pick you," he got super close, "That and you're fun to tease." I rolled my eyes and shoved him off as Yoko walked in,_

_"Hey Yoko," we chimed in unison. He waved, sitting next to me on the bed,_

_"What are you two doing?" he asked. I frowned,_

_"You okay Yoko? You seem tired." He waved me off,_

_"I'm fine, just finishing up some business." I shrugged and began twisting Kuronue's pendant around my hand. He looked over,_

_"Hey!" he looked around his neck, "How'd you get that!?" I smirked and handed it back,_

_"Magic," I answered mysteriously. He rolled his eyes and sat on my stomach. "Oomph!" I gasped, "Kuronue you weigh a ton! What has Yoko been letting you eat, lead?" I asked. He answered that by laying down on me, his long hair in my face. I sneezed, "Go do that to Yoko, secret lovers," I muttered the last part, causing him to shoot off of me. I smirked, "Knew that would work!" I stuck my tongue out and laid back down, playing with Yoko's tail._

* * *

**Awww, Kurama is such a good boyfriend! Review!**


	19. Hehe, Kurama's a Perv

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the late-ish update! Here's Jin-chan with the disclaimer!**

**BlueFire jin14: Jin-chan is here! Hi everyone! I am doing the disclaimer today! Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa but KanadaxYokoxGrell does own our little heroine B, so let the chapter begin!**

* * *

**_I stuck my tongue out and laid back down, playing with Yoko's tail_**_._

I shot up,

"Where am I?" I asked, before realizing I was at Kurama's house. He walked in,

"Are you okay?" I slowly nodded, smiling faintly as I remembered the dream. He noticed and walked over, handing me some tea. I nodded in thanks,

"Why are you helping me?" I asked suddenly as he sat down. He blinked,

"Why not?" I froze as he said that, feeling the dream's memory surface.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked shakily. He shrugged,

"I care about you, why wouldn't I help you?" I felt my heart stop, before soaring, then dropping. I set the tea down and pat the spot next to me. he sat as I asked what had been on my mind,

"What if I can't love you back the way you do to me?" I whispered, my head down in shame. He set an arm around my shoulders,

"Hey, I told you that I'd help you, we'd take it slow." I sighed, leaning into him,

"You're something alright," I muttered. He chuckled,

"Anything for you," he said quietly, holding me firmly. I sighed again, moving to his lap, before kissing him gently, barely brushing my lips against his. He held the back of my head firmly, adding more pressure to the kiss. I smiled as our lips molded together, my hands on his chest, clutching the fabric of his shirt. I was pulled down as he lay back, supporting my weight on top of him, holding me closer. When we pulled back for air we met eyes and began to blush furiously, so I laid my head down on his chest, tracing random patterns. He smiled and brushed my hair down with his hand, his warm breath on the top of my head. I stayed quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence I had with him,

'_Just like Yoko.' _My breath hitched, '_Why do I keep comparing him to Yoko? He's dead!' _I growled at my thoughts, causing Kurama to stop what he was doing,

"Are you okay?" I nodded,

"My thoughts are pissing me off." His chest vibrated as he chuckled,

"Okay." I looked over at the clock and tensed, it was almost the exact time I saw him die,

"It's almost time," I whispered. Kurama gently brushed my bangs back; causing my breathing to stop again and my face go red as he kissed my forehead. My eyes filled up as the clock ticked once more, showing the time he died. I let the tears fall then, quietly though, not a sobbing mess, just quietly letting my grief for my dead friend's death fall from my eyes, staring blankly at the clock. Kurama didn't say anything, just held me as I cried. I stood up, slowly crawling off of him, and smiled, or grimaced, not sure exactly, and wiped my eyes, "I'm going to take a shower, is that alright?" I asked shakily. He nodded and showed me to the shower, giving me a towel and one of his shirts to wear. I closed the door behind him, turning on the water and standing under it. No one could call me weak for crying, for my tears were invisible as they mixed with the running water.

**Kurama POV**

I sighed as I watched the door close, I was upset about today as well, but I was better at hiding it. I looked at the pendant, dangling it on a finger, watching as it caught the light from the lamp, casting flickers of red in the wall nearby. I gently set it down and walked back to my room, going into my own bathroom and taking a shower.

0*0*0*0*0

I felt my demon side growl in pleasure as I checked in on B and saw her in my shirt, asleep on her bed. I couldn't help but look over her long legs peeking out from the black shirt. I quickly shook my head and averted my eyes, throwing a blanket on her and leaving the room. I sat down on my bed, pulling my hair in frustration, I _hated _not telling her, but I didn't want to tell her at the same time. I sighed and laid down, throwing an arm over my eyes, '_This will not end well._

* * *

***evil laugh* I'm freaking awesome! (NOT) Sorry, I was bored ^.^"**

**Kurama: *sweat drop* Oh dear... While Miss Shadow get's off her sugar high, please review!**

**Shadow: I haven't had any sugar... -.-" Hehe, you were a perv in this chapter! XD**

**Kurama: *blushes* Review please!**


	20. Killer by The Hoosiers

**HIIIII EVERYONE! :D I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! (but I do have a song stuck in my head! If you want to hear it, it's called Killer by The Hoosiers)**

* * *

I woke up to shuffling around in the living room. Walking out, I saw B dressed and pacing the floor, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked. she looked over at me and nodded, seeming to relax,

"Fine!"

**B POV**

"Fine!" I lied easily, how am I supposed to tell him I keep dreaming of my dead love!? He eyed me a moment before sighing,

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. I shrugged,

"Koenma wants me to go on another mission." Understanding showed in his eyes as he nodded, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist, kissing the side of my neck,

"Good morning," he said quietly. I smiled lightly,

"Morning."

'_Aw! My B has a boyfriend!' _Kuronue teased. I smiled widely,

"Kuronue!" Kurama looked at me so I pointed to the pendant happily. He smiled and nodded as Kuronue spoke,

'_B, tell me you didn't mate with him.' _I blushed darkly,

"No I didn't you jack hole!" I growled. He laughed,

'_Good!' _I rolled my eyes as Botan knocked on the door. I kissed Kurama lightly,

"Bye Kurama." He smiled and kissed back,

"Bye." I went out the door and back to Botan.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but tomorrow's chapter makes up for it (its pretty long) REVIEW!**


	21. Injured, Annoyed, and Sad

**I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! Today's chapter (as promised) is super long!**

* * *

**Skip three weeks**

I stared at the work in front of me, then back at Kurama, before slamming my head on the table and groaning,

"_More work!?_" I groaned, Koenma already had me worked to the bone! He smiled, sitting with me,

"Yes, I thought it would be a good idea to teach you more aboutthe human world, this was my answer." I pouted,

"Boo~ you're no fun!" He chuckled at my childishness,

"Work, it will help clear your mind," he hinted. I smiled lightly, leaning over and kissing him,

"You are also distracting," I muttered as he helped me with 'world history' as he called it. I had taken up residence at his house instead of the temple, and Kuronue loved to tease me about it nonstop. I sighed again, leaning on the redhead to try and get out of work. He made me look him in the eyes,

"B." I nodded,

"Kurama?" he stared at me, an amused glint in his eyes as he leaned close to my ear,

"Do. Your. Work." I flushed a bright red, falling out of my chair from his hot breath in my ear,

"DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted. He laughed, helping me up as I stuck my tongue out at him, "You enjoy this w_ay _too much," I pouted. He shrugged, nodding,

"I do," he agreed. I laughed and looked back at the work, sighing,

"Darn," I muttered, letting him help me. I knew most of it since I lived in that time period. Besides, most of the wars were caused by bored demons. I yawned lightly, my eyes shutting a bit as I leaned on his shoulder. He chuckled lightly, picking me up and walking to my room. I smiled as he set me down on the bed, covering me up and kissing my forehead. I tiredly brushed his bangs back, kissing his lips softly before closing my eyes completely. "Night Kurama."

"Goodnight B."

0*0*0*0*0*0

"Hey Kurama," I asked. he looked up from his book, he'd just gotten back from work, so he was free. I smiled as I looked out the window, "I want to tell you a story, is that okay?" I asked softly.

"Of course." I saw him smile from the reflection in the glass. I took a deep breath,

"Okay then. Once, I was a heartless assassin, always doing what I could to get paid. I turned to thieving, and on one of my raids, I met a bat demon named Kuronue. I later met his partner Yoko, they wanted me to join their band of thieves," I began my tale, not leaving anything out. When I was through, I was smiling faintly at all the memories. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Kurama behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

**Kurama POV**

I smiled lightly as she told me her, err, _our _story really. The only difference was now it was in _her_ point of view. I walked over to her, lightly wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck,

"Thank you for telling me this," I murmured. She set her head on mine, still staring out the window, watching the city below. We both jumped when her communicator buzzed. She pulled it out, her head still on mine,

"Hello?" Koenma's face appeared,

"B, we have another mission," she groaned, "there has been demon sighting nearby." I ignored the rest as he told her the information, coming back to earth as she snapped it shut, groaning.

"I'll be back later okay?" she asked. I smiled, getting off of her,

"Sure, I'll see you soon?" She nodded and went to her room to change. When she came back out I kissed her forehead, "Bye."

"Bye Kurama." With that she went out the door. I sat back on the couch and went back to my book, easing my mind for the night.

0*0*0*0*0*0

**Next day Kurama POV**

I was still waiting for B when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Mister Kurama! B is hurt and isn't waking up! Please come as soon as possible!" Yukina's frantic voice answered on the other end. My heart dropped,

"I'm on my way."

0*0*0*0*

I held her hand tightly as she laid on the bed. The demon she fought had knocked her unconscious and gave her a deep side wound. I looked up when she whimpered a bit, squeezing my hand as her eyes tightened,

"Kur… ama," she whispered, opening her eyes slowly.

"I'm here," I cooed. She looked over at me, wincing as she turned. I smiled, "Hello." She smiled lightly in return,

"Hey, what happened?" I sighed,

"You have a deep gash to the ribs and the demon had knocked you unconscious." She frowned,

"That sucks." I chuckled,

"That it does," I agreed. She closed her eyes again,

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit sore," I figured she was talking to Kuronue so I didn't ask. I scoffed,

"You need to sleep, that was a _deep _gash B." She rolled her eyes but did as told, easily drifting off. I smiled lightly, standing up and kissing her forehead before going to see Yukina.

"How is she?" the little koorime asked worriedly. I smiled,

"She just woke up, but I told her to sleep." She smiled in relief,

"That's good." I stretched, having spent the last three hours on the hard chair, before starting to help her with dinner.

0*0*0*0*0*

I smiled at the sleeping girl, gently shaking her awake,

"B, wake up you need to eat." She groaned, slowly opening her eyes,

"Where's the food?" I laughed, helping her sit up before handing her the bowl. We sat in comfortable silence as she ate, both of us lost in our thoughts. She fell asleep soon after she finished the meal, the only sounds in the room was our breathing. I yawned, laying my head down on the bed, closing my own eyes.

When I woke up B was sitting by the window, talking to Kuronue.

"Yes, I know," she said quietly. "I've already told him the story, remember? Yes, it will be hard and awkward, but it's fine." "No, I don't think he'll leave me because of it." She sighed, "Thanks." She turned to me as I yawned, "Morning." I smiled, knowing she was talking about Yoko's death date,

"Good morning, are you feeling better?" She nodded,

"Sore but fine." I nodded, standing up and stretching before walking over and kissing her cheek.

"I need to change your bandages," I stated, causing her to blush but nod. She walked over to the bed and lifted up her shirt, showing red stained bandages around her torso. I gently unwrapped them, apologizing when she winced. I saw that the gash had healed easily to a long scab from the tip of her hip to the bottom rib. I gently ran my fingers over it causing her to shiver in pleasure, I smirked a bit as I wrapped the new bandages around her. when I was done I sat with her on the bed, my hands gently around her waist as to not re-open her wounds. I laid my head on hers,

"Thanks." She said quietly. I smiled,

"Welcome." She sighed,

"Yoko's death is tomorrow you know." I tightened my hold on her a bit,

"And we will be fine." She laughed lightly, squirming a bit to stand up,

"I need to call Koenma real quick." I nodded and watched her leave, sighing,

'_Tomorrow should be fun!' _I thought sarcastically, filled with dread.

**B POV**

"Hello?" Koenma's face appeared on the screen. I smiled weakly,

"Hey, can I have the day off tomorrow?" I asked quietly. He blinked,

"Okay…" I smiled,

"Thanks." He nodded in response as I shut the compact. Sighing, I walked back into the room, avoiding eye contact with the redhead. He sighed lightly and walked over as I sat on the windowsill. He gently grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I frowned and put my eyesight to the ground, too ashamed to look at him for long.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head,

"Nothing."

"If you don't tell me, you'll regret it," he said softly. I thought about how to word it,

"I… I'm not sure what to do," I stated vaguely.

"About what?"

"Can we talk about this later? I really don't want to talk right now," I asked. I looked up to see him frown but nod,

"Okay." I stood up and walked past him,

"I'll be in the woods." I ignored the soreness in in my side and walked out of the temple.

'_You okay B?' _Kuronue asked. I took him off of my neck,

"I said I didn't want to talk okay?" I snapped, shoving the pendant in my pocket. I pushed the feeling of guilt away and focused on running through the thick forest. I didn't know what to do, it was Yoko's death tomorrow but I have feelings for Kurama as well! I felt like I was betraying both of them. I growled darkly as I jumped in one of the trees. I made myself comfortable and leaned my head on the rough bark, looking out at the sunset. I smiled lightly, thinking about my time with both guys, both Kurama and Yoko. I froze when an unwanted thought crept into my mind,

'_You're in love with Kurama.'_


	22. FINALLY SHE MEETS YOKO ONCE MORE!

**Hey! So absolutely excited for this chapter! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa now LETS GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!**

* * *

**Kurama POV**

I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt and angry that she pushed me away like that. I knew she was probably upset about Yoko, but she didn't have to be like that. I sighed, running a hand through my hair,

'_I still need to borrow those aura hiding devices from Genkai.' _I reminded myself, going to do just that, ignoring thoughts about the blue-eyed demon.

**B POV**

I frowned as I walked into the quiet, dark, temple. When I walked over to my old room, I saw that Kurama had set some paper down on the bed. picking it up, I smiled softly seeing that it was school work. 'maths' I believe he had said once. I didn't want to wake him so I set it on the nightstand and got under the covers. I had apologized to Kuronue so I told him goodnight and closed my eyes,

0*0*0*0*0

When I woke up, it took me a moment to remember what day it was. I curled into myself under the blanket and watched as my tears turned the once light blue sheets into a darker blue. I sighed shakily; it was like this every year, it felt like I was losing a part of me all over again! I wanted to see Kurama and say sorry as well, but I didn't want him seeing me upset over my dead love. I cried until I ran out of tears, finally just sitting there, inhaling and exhaling shakily. I peeked out from my warm cocoon and reached out for the work to ease my mind. I frowned at the work in front of me, not really able to concentrate. It was sweet that Kurama was trying to get my mind off of Yoko's death, but the human school work was confusing. I decided to get some help, I needed to apologize anyways. I walked over to his room, softly knocking before walking in,

"Hey Kurama, could you help me with… this," I stared at the man in the room, starting to shake, "Y-Yoko?"

**Kurama/Yoko POV**

I sighed, glad I had thought to give B some schoolwork while I transformed. Every year of my death I've changed back into my demon form, usually it wasn't a problem, but with _her_ nearby... I didn't pay attention as the door opened, thinking it was probably Yukina with tea.

"Hey Kurama, could you help me with… this." I looked in horror as B walked into the room, finally looking at me and freezing. I watched as she began to shake violently before whispering my name, "Y-Yoko?" I nodded once before she walked over, hesitating, before setting her hand on my cheek. I watched with interest as tears and disbelief pooled in her sapphire orbs. She took her hand away, "I'm going mad aren't I?" she stared at me wide eyed. I sighed quietly, shaking my head,

"No, you're completely sane, I'm here." She whimpered, backing up,

"I _saw_ you die Yoko, I was _there_!" I walked over and grabbed her in my arms, leaning down and kissing her. She immediately responded, but our kiss was different than the rest, this was more desperate as she tried to prove to herself that I was real. When we pulled back I sat her on the bed and began to explain, albeit reluctantly on my part. She listened with wide eyes as I finished, "Wait, why didn't you tell me?" she asked, sounding heartbroken. I sighed, expecting this,

"I didn't want you to know."

**B POV**

I felt my heart shatter as he said those six words. I stood up,

"Eighteen years Yoko, Kurama, _whoever_ you are," I stated. He looked at me in confusion so I elaborated, "I watched you _die _and was heartbroken for _eighteen years._ And here I was thinking you were dead when you were r_ight here." _My voice rose, "Do you even _know _how terrified I was? Once again I was all alone, sure I had Yomi, but it wasn't the _same_. Then the redhead comes along and I start feeling things I hadn't felt in over a decade. I felt like I was doing something wrong, that I was betraying you, but you are the _SAME PERSON_!" I shouted, "You are the only one I've ever loved and I watched your life end, do you understand how hard that is? I know you didn't even feel the same way but it _hurt," _I whimpered, waiting for him to say he did love me, it never came. I laughed bitterly to myself, "See? Why would you want to tell me? You were free, _unlike some of us_." He kept the calm face on, causing me to get even angrier, "WHY DON'T YOU CUT THE CALM ACT _CRAP_ AND TALK TO ME! GET MAD, DO _SOMETHING_ OTHER THAN SIT THERE!" I screamed. He stared at me coolly,

"I see no reason to get mad; we want at least one rational one. Besides, when people are mad they say things they regret in the end." I growled darkly,

"_I'm _the irrational one? Who was the _idiot _who got himself killed?" That little comment earned me a dark glare, but I paid no mind and continued speaking, "You know what sucks about this whole thing?" I asked quietly, looking him in the eyes and giving him the coldest glare I could manage, "I trusted you _both_, and you lied to me. I thought I made a real friend, but that must've been a lie as well no? The worst thing is that even after all this; I'm still so in love with you that it _hurts_." I turned around and headed for the door, stopping when he grasped my wrist.

**Kurama/Yoko POV**

I sat calmly as she screamed at me, I mean; I deserved it, didn't I? I wanted so badly to tell her that I did in fact love her, but my mouth once again couldn't form the words. I listened as she wanted me to get angry,

"I see no reason to get mad; we want at least one rational one. Besides, when people are mad they say things they regret in the end." It was true; we'd end up hurting each other with words. I wanted to tell her it wasn't a lie; that I _do _think of her as my friend. I felt my heart soar when she said she loves me. So when she turned to go I grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. She turned to me, her once fiery blue eyes dull and lifeless. I stared into them, feeling my heart stop,

"Please Yoko, just leave me alone," she begged. I let her go, watching her run out the door, my arm falling limply at my side.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" I asked the empty room, not expecting an answer. I sighed and sat on my bed, hoping that one day I could face my fear.

* * *

**Tell me how I did!**


	23. HurtComfortFriendship

**How'd you all like that chapter yesterday? I've had so many people ask if she's going to kill everyone -.- You'll find out today, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

**B POV**

After leaving a quick note saying that I'd be back, I ran through the forest, punching down trees. I finally made it to a clearing where I sat down, looking at the dark clouds above me. I didn't cry like I thought I would, I just sat there, thinking about the past. I wasn't always so emotional; _honestly_. I used to be an assassin, killing for money. It was enough to get me a house and food, but I still struggled. So one day I decided to take up thieving so I wouldn't struggle so badly. I was heartless, unemotional and ruthless; I did what I could to survive. Until I met _him_ that is.

_Flashback_

_I was on one of my raids; I had infiltrated as a maid in disguise and was just leaving with my bag of jewels. _

_"Hiya girlie, what are you doing out so late?" I looked over from walking away to see a bat demon flying by my side._

_"None of your business bat," I stated coolly. He snickered,_

_"Awe, so mean to poor old me." I rolled my eyes and started to speed up, ignoring him, I had an assassination to enforce when I was done. "So what's your name? I didn't know angels occupied the Makai." I snorted,_

_"Hardly." He looked at me with fake innocence,_

_"So you're not from heaven?" I smirked and pulled him to where our noses were almost touching,_

_"Sorry, I'm afraid not, but I'll make sure to save a seat for you in hell." He stared at me amusedly as I spread my wings and took flight._

_"Bye Bye!" I looked at the hand with my bag to see he'd taken my jewels._

_"That dang bat! Ugh, I can't think about it now, I need to go." I growled and took flight to my target's home._

_Flashback end_

I smiled lightly at the thought of that, silly bat used all of the cheesiest pickup lines. I took a deep breath and took out my communicator, calling Koenma.

"Hello?" I stared blankly,

"On a second thought, do you have any missions? I need to go kill something."

**Yoko/Kurama POV**

I sighed, pacing the room; it was almost midnight and B still hasn't come back. My tail swished back and forth and my ears twitched at every sound. I looked over when the temple door slid open, revealing a bloody B. I sniffed the air, finding that none of it was hers. She looked over at me blankly before starting to walk to her room. I stepped in front of her,

"Where were you?" I asked angrily. She blinked boredly,

"Are you suddenly my mother?" she retorts. I glared,

"You cant go around killing B," I spat. She matched my glare with her own,

"I_ didn't_, I asked Koenma for a mission that included me getting information," she ground out. I felt horrible as I saw her slowly going back to the way Kuronue found her; untrusting and cruel. I ran a hand though my hair,

"Okay, okay," I gave up. She shoved past me into her room, soon after I heard the shower run. "This wasn't supposed to happen," I sighed, going back to my own room. I sat on the bed and stared out the window, "What did I do?"

**B POV**

I waited until Kurama was asleep to sneak into his room and grab his keys. I watched as his chest rose and fell, his long silver hair slowly turning red. Quietly sneaking back out, I flew to our, err, _his _house and unlocked the door, packing all of my things and flying back to Genkai's just in time to see the sun rise. I dropped off my bag and his keys inside before going out and sitting on the top of the tree, watching as the giant orb rose slowly up.

'_He's alive,' _Kuronue stated in disbelief. I nodded,

"Yes he is." He sighed,

_'Why didn't he tell us? I mean, we were both his friends, we both __**are **__his friends.' _He sounded hurt. I laughed bitterly,

"He didn't want us to know," I quoted, "Think about it, he has a new life, new friends. He doesn't need us," I stated quietly.

'_But we need him," _Kuronue finished sadly. I pet the pendant,

"We'll be okay. I'll keep working hard to get you free." He sighed sadly,

'_B, what will happen when you __**do **__free me? You won't have us.' _I forced a smile,

"I'll go back to the Makai, visit Yomi, go back to my normal routine." I sounded like I was about to cry. He chuckled lightly,

'_Such a stubborn girl.'_


	24. Pissed Off, Clover, & An Injured Wing

**HELLO! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa, ****_BUT _****I ****_do _****own Yang, Clover, and Shue ^.^**

* * *

**Kurama POV**

When I woke up the next morning, all traces of silver and gold in my hair and eyes were gone. I was just about to go wake B up when I remembered what happened. I sighed, going to her room and peeking in. I frowned when I saw she wasn't there. I set a note down on her bed and went back to my room to get dressed.

0*0*0*0*0*

I blinked when I heard B's voice. Quietly, I walked towards the voice and ended up at the kitchen. I looked in to see B talking with Kuronue. She laughed quietly,

"So, you ruined the raid because you were flirting again?" she giggled. I smiled a bit, remembering when that happened. I walked in, causing her to look up at me blankly before standing up and starting to make some coffee. "Yukina said that everyone is coming over for breakfast," she stated, surprising me. I nodded,

"Okay."

**Yusuke POV**

When we got to the kitchen, you could probably cut the tension with a knife. B was sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee while Kurama looked out the window drinking tea. B looked up and nodded as Kurama looked up and smiled,

"Hello." I grinned,

"Hey Kurama!" We all looked up when Kuwabara's obnoxious voice praised his love for Yukina.

"Hey Kurama!" he walked in. I saw him stiffen as he felt the bad feelings in the room too, "Geeze, what happened?" he asked. B stood up,

"If you'll excuse me," she walked out. Kurama breathed out a sigh of relief, looking over and giving us a weak smile,

"Sorry about that." I smiled,

"No problem, what was that about though?"

**B POV**

I smiled sadistically as my victim's screams echoed throughout the alley. Koenma had sent me on a mission that involved, _'gathering information.' _I laughed as his blood sprayed my face, licking the crimson off of my lips,

"You're blood is bitter my dear, _so _not attractive," I purred, watching as his eyes widened before rolling to the back of his head lifelessly. I smirked, wiping the blood off of my face and flying back to Genkai's.

0*0*0*

"What?" I growled as Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at me.

"What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked. I grinned,

"I had to, what was it that Koenma said? Oh yes, he told me to _gather information." _They both backed up a few steps as I walked to my room.

**Kurama POV**

When I got back to my house, I saw that B's room was empty. I sighed,

"She's really upset then huh?" I frowned. Shaking it off, I walked to my room. I had just gotten back from work and I was exhausted, so many problems to deal with. I ran a hand down my face and started to work on dinner.

**B POV**

I sighed softly as I got back from my visit to Koenma before smiling widely and jumping up and down once I was in my room.

"Did you hear that? He said I could probably free you within the next year!" I squealed, hugging the pendant. Kuronue laughed,

'_I heard, thank you B.' _I smiled lightly,

"Hey, that's what friends are for." I started to take off my clothes after setting the pendant down, hopping into the shower.

'_I miss Kurama.' _I froze at the thought. Kuronue was on the bed, so it had to be me. I growled quietly, '_I do miss him actually, even though he lied, it's weird not being with him.' _I sighed, closing my eyes and leaning on the wall, letting the water soak my hair. Smiling lightly, I began washing my hair, '_So, the only question is… _

**_Why did he start another relationship with me if he didn't want me to find out he is Yoko?_**

I smiled as I made a soft breeze blow through the trees; it was so peaceful when the sun rises. In all honesty, I was just trying to forget… _him. _It hurt, knowing he wasn't going to tell me, but it also confused the crap out of me that he didn't avoid me or anything; in fact he did the exact opposite! I ran a hand through my hair,

"I'm so confused, what was he thinking?" I asked quietly.

'_Maybe he was seeing if you still loved him after all this time?' _Kuronue threw in. I scoffed,

"He's an idiot if that's the case, I was still hung up on him even when I was with the redhead!" He laughed,

'_Honestly, I have no idea, maybe you should ask him yourself.' _I nodded, but stopped when I felt my heart hurt,

"So this is what a broken heart feels like," I stated. Shrugging, I went inside and grabbed the phone, dialing the number Yukina gave me.

**_Ring, ring, ring, rin-_**

"Hello?" I felt my heart stop,

"Hello," I said quietly.

"B?" I heard Kurama ask. I nodded,

"Yes. I need to ask you something, after your work can I stop by?" I asked, "I promise after this, I won't bother you." I heard him pause,

"Okay, I'll see you then." I nodded and hung up, feeling my throat close up. I clutched my heart,

"Ow, it hurts."

'_Are you okay B?' _I nodded,

"Yes, it will pass." I took out my communicator when it buzzed, revealing a sleepy looking Koenma.

"B, there's a human who got kidnapped and thrown into the Makai, I need you to retrieve her." I nodded, smiling a bit at the thought of Demon World.

"Okay." We hung up as I turned to the phone, re-dialing the number, only to have it go to voicemail. I took a breath, "Hey Kurama, I'm going on a mission and won't be back for a while. The question I wanted to ask, was, why didn't you want me to know? Anyways, bye." I hung up and went to change.

**Kurama POV**

My breathing stopped as I listened to the voice message. '_Why __**didn't **__I want to tell her?'_

**B POV, Makai**

It was weird seeing all the darkness of the Makai again. Shrugging, I set off to one of Yoko's old information spots. I took out my old dark grey masquerade mask with silver, black, and blue swirls and put it on. I walked in, keeping my wings tucked tight against me.

"What are you doing here?" a demoness asked me, pouting as I stole the attention of her 'toy.' I smirked,

"I'm here to see Yang." She paled,

"Y-Yang?" I nodded, pushing past her and walking to the red curtains in one of the corners.

"Oh Y-aaaang?" I sang.

"What?" a gruff voice asked. I grinned evily,

"Open the door or else I'll cut your tail off and feed it to my thieves," I growled, using Yoko's old saying for the old demon. Jolly laughter came from the other side as the curtains opened revealing an old snow leopard demon with long white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Baltigoa!" he smiled, his eyes creasing at the corners. I smiled back,

"Hello Yang, it's nice to see you again." He invited me into his smokey room,

"What can I help you with?" he asked. I sat on one of the chairs,

"I need information," I stated. He grinned, his blue eyes turning cold and guarded,

"Can you meet my fee?" I smirked,

"Can you meet mine?" He eyed me,

"What is it you need?" I leaned back,

"I want you to tell me what you know and not say a word that I asked," I shrugged. He nodded once,

"Okay, the fee is." I cut him off with a sapphire as big as my fist, remembering his love of blue things when I picked this up from the castle. He smirked and nodded, "Good, good. Now, what is the question?"

"What do you know about the human girl that was kidnapped?" I asked coldly. He nodded,

"Ah yes, _Clover, _was it?" I nodded, remembering the girl's name from Koenma. "Yes, do you remember Shue?" I grimaced,

"Who can forget _him?" _I growled, remembering the super-rich and annoying dog demon. Yang laughed,

"Well, he's been bragging about his new human toy, and is even throwing a party in two days to show her off!" I rolled my eyes, standing up,

"Thanks Yang," I nodded. He grinned,

"Anything for my favorite girl!" I smirked and walked out, flying back to Yoko's castle.

0*0*0*0*0*

**Next day!**

I snuck into a tree near Shue's castle, hiding my energy as I spied on the man. He was very attractive, don't get me wrong, but as soon as he opened his mouth you wanted to kill him, something, or yourself! I saw him walking through the halls, his waist length blonde hair tied into a low ponytail as he went down a staircase. I took a deep breath and dropped from the tree, having charmed my wings, I easily snuck past the guards and into the castle. I expanded my energy, looking for the human girl. I finally found her weak energy in the basement. I grinned hopping up on a wooden beam as I watched the man walk in and over to the small girl. She was sixteen if I remember correctly, about 5"0 with black hair and brown eyes, nothing special. I saw that she had chains on her neck, wrists, and legs, attaching her to the wall. I rolled my eyes, '_It's a human; how could she break out?" _ I watched with interest as he gently cupped her cheek,

"Hello my dear, such a weak thing aren't you?" he purred, running his claw over her neck. She closed her eyes tightly, tears running down her face. I rolled my eyes at the salty smell as he talked again, "We need to make you very pretty for the party, I'll make sure to send some food down here later okay?" She whimpered and nodded,

"O-okay," she whispered. He kissed her jaw lightly before leaving. When I made sure that no one was there, I hopped down, causing the girl to jump and look at me in fear. "W-who are you?" she whimpered.

'**_Will you be quiet? I'm here to get you out okay?'_** I growled in her mind. She jumped again,

'**_Y-You're in my mind?' _**she asked. I nodded, putting a finger to my lips and looking at the locks silently.

'**_When we're at the party, I will give you a sign, I will whisper in your mind, 'Run or die!' okay?' _**I grinned as she whimpered but nodded. I twitched when I heard a sound, waving at her and sneaking out the door.

0*0*0*0*0*

I sighed as I slipped into the dark blue cocktail dress on, adding some black flats to complete the outfit.

'_You look hot B.' _Kuronue whistled. I rolled my eyes,

"Shut up," I laughed lightly, strapping all of my weapons to my thighs. I flew to Shue's castle. I landed in front of the door, without looking at the guards, and walked in. I ignored the whispers about my showing up, and focused on finding the dog demon. I found him talking by the drinks, I began walking over there.

"Is that the Queen of Thieves?" he asked, looking me over. I had charmed my wings so he probably didn't recognize me that well. I smiled and nodded,

"Nice to see you again Shue," I nodded. He walked over,

"You must've heard about my new toy right?" I nodded,

"I wanted to see it for myself." He laughed,

"Don't tell me you're going to steal it now." I shook my head,

"No, I prefer the men." He laughed and nodded, pointing to the stage,

"Ah, here she comes." I watched as two guards carried Clover and set her on the stage with her chains. I inwardly smirked, I had picked those locks; she was just holding them together for me. I sighed as Shue left and went to the stage. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" he said loudly, his deep voice causing everyone to fall silent. "As many of you know, I have come across a valuable item," he gestured to the girl, "This beauty, is a human from the Ningenkai." Many people clapped as he kept bragging on his toy. I gently slipped my daggers out,

'**_Run or Die,' _**I whispered in her mind. She saw me and nodded, breaking out of her chains and running outside like I told her as I covered her, my wings whipping out as a guard shot an arrow at my back. I froze at the pain, it was too early for my wings to come out all the way and they shot them, giving me an injured wing. I ignored the burning pain and kept running, slashing anyone who got in my way. When we got outside I grabbed the girl and took flight, screaming at the pain in my wing.

'_B, are you all right!?' _Kuronue shouted. I nodded,

"Girl." She looked up at me, tears running down her face,

"Thank you so much." I nodded,

"Just… don't… scream," I said quietly, wrapping my wings around us as I lost consciousness, falling down.

**Botan POV**

I watched as B fell to her death, wrapping her wings around the girl and moving so that the demon would get the hardest impact. I flew my oar as fast as I could go and caught her just in time.

"Don't worry Clover, you're safe." I soothed the crying girl in B's arms, flying back to spirit world. I saw that B had an arrow sticking out from her wing. I blinked, "How did they manage that? I thought her wings were practically indestructible!" sighing, I gave the girl to Koenma and took B back to the temple. "Yukina?" I called, hoping someone was awake even though it was about one in the morning.

"Yes Botan?" she walked out, yawning. One look at B and she was wide awake, "What happened!?" she asked, bringing me to the medical room. I set her on the bed, careful of her wing,

"I'm not sure, I think we should call Kurama." She nodded and ran out to get the phone. I sighed and looked again at her wing, "What did you _do_ B?"

* * *

**For those of you who are confused, B's wings hadn't had time to fully develop from being uncharmed, so when they shot that arrow, it hit her wing ****_just _****before they fully came out ^.^ Just wanted to clear that up!**


	25. Rejection and the Answer

***yawns* Morning guys, how goes it? :) As always, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! Oh! and go check out KanadaxYokoxGrell's profile, she just posted three awesome stories!**

* * *

**Kurama POV**

I frowned as I pulled the arrow out, it must have gotten embedded in her the moment she undid her charm on them. I pressed the wet rag firmly on the bleeding area of the wings, gently rubbing the red off with another rag. I winced as she whimpered in her unconscious state,

"Sorry," I whispered out of habit. I smiled when I remembered how I used to patch her up when I was Yoko, she always let me take care of her, I was the only one she'd allow. I shook my head and wrapped up her wing, making sure it was secure before going out the door to see a very worried Yukina. I smiled, "She's fine, and should be up by sunset okay?" I asked. Yukina nodded, walking into the room as I walked to the kitchen to make tea.

**B POV**

I groaned, turning on my side only to shoot up screaming from a pain in my wing. I stared at it, the middle of my left wing was wrapped in blood stained bandages. I whimpered,

"W-What happened to my wing?" I asked.

"It was shot by an arrow on your last mission." I looked over at Yukina as Kurama ran in,

"What happened?" he asked. I stared blankly at the sheets,

"It was… shot?" I asked, trying to recall what happened. _'Oh yes, I was saving that human girl.' _

_'B, B are you alright?' _Kuronue yelled, causing my head to pound,

"Yes, but it hurts," I said quietly. He sighed in relief as Kurama walked over, sighing,

"Now I need to redo your wrappings, you opened the wound again." I flinched as he ran a hand along my wing,

"I'll go get tea," Yukina smiled, walking out. I avoided eye contact with the redhead as he helped my wing,

"Please," I whispered, "please don't touch me, I'll do it myself." He stared at me, hurt shining in his eyes as his face remained blank. He nodded and gave me the bandages. I began wrapping it, wincing when I touched the wound. Kurama sighed irritably, grabbing the bandages,

"I don't care that you're mad at me, but your wing needs to be wrapped properly." I blinked as he wrapped it gently. I barely winced, staring at the wall as we sat in silence.

"Did you ever find the answer?" I asked. he froze,

"The… _answer?" _he asked. I nodded, smiling bitterly,

"Yes, the answer to my question." He resumed the wrapping,

"Yes, I have."

"What is it then?" I asked, turning to face him, staring him in the eye. He met my stare head-on,

"I wanted you to fall in love with me again." I blinked,

"_What?" _he nodded,

"Yes, I was selfish and wanted to watch you fall for me once more." I glared at him, getting off the bed, stopping when he continued, "I wanted to fix what I did last time," he said quietly. I looked over and met his emerald stare,

"What did you need to fix?" I asked. He smiled tiredly, running a hand through his hair and walking over,

"Last time, when you fell in love with me, you made a bet to figure out your feelings, and I made a fool of you," he leaned in close, trapping me between his body and the wall, "And I thought that if I tried to make you fall for me, I'd do it right this time," he whispered in my ear before leaning back and closing the distance between our mouths. I shook my head and leaned further back on the wall, stopping him.

"Don't," I whimpered, "don't you _dare _play with my feelings." My voice lowered into a growl, "I'm fine on my own, I don't need _you_ ruining whatever chance I have to save Kuronue. I don't want to fail him because I'm upset over you," I stared into his green eyes, flecks of gold slowly fading from them as I glared, "Don't ruin this," I snarled, pushing him away from me and stomping out the door, ignoring the screaming pain from my wing.

**Kurama POV**

I watched as she ran out, her once white bandages slowly inking red. I sighed and shook my head,

"Such a stubborn girl." I chuckled darkly to myself, '_When I finally muster up the guts to tell her, she rejects me, how cute, she thinks __**she **__can reject __**me?**_' I shook my head in amusement, "No, that won't happen," I smirked, "_because every king needs his queen_."

* * *

**~hehe~ REJECTED! :P Anywhos, review pretty please?**


	26. Mutual Respect

**Holy crap, guys I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I almost forgot to update! D: Anywhos, I do not own, blah blah blah ^.^**

* * *

**B POV**

I sighed in relief as Yukina healed my wing,

"Thanks Yukina," I said quietly, offering a small smile. She grinned,

"It's not a problem, but make sure this doesn't become a habit of yours." I chuckled,

"No, I'll try not to," I stood up, "I'm going to go stretch my wings out okay?" I asked. She nodded as I walked out, still completely flustered and angry from Kurama/Yoko's kiss. I shook my head as I got outside into the warm sun. I smiled and stretched so that my wings were as far as they could go. Wincing a bit at the soreness, I gave them a good flap downwards and took off into the air. I gasped at the pain but shook it off, focusing on the wind through my hair.

'_B, I don't think you should be flying,' _Kuronue scolded. I rolled my eyes,

"I had to get away; besides, I won't be babied while I'm hurt. You of all people should know that." He sighed,

'_B, did you… did you mean what you said back there?" _he asked quietly. I smiled,

"Of course, I _will_ do this, I'll free you if it's the last thing I do," I promised quietly. He sighed again,

'_Thanks Balti." _I nodded,

"Anything for a friend."

0*0*0*0*0*

I sighed as Koenma sent me on another mission. Even though I asked for it, I was still annoyed that I had to leave my bed. I dressed quickly and ran to where he told me. it wasn't much, just an odd amount of demon energy west of the city. I snooped around, not finding anything unusual, just normal humans wandering around. I shrugged and went back to Genkai's, calling Koenma,

"Hey, there's nothing going on over there, must've just been a fluke." He nodded and hung up, leaving me once again alone. I looked up when an old voice called my name,

"Baltigoa." I saw Genkai smoking on the porch. I walked over and sat next to her,

"Hm?" She stared at me,

"Why are you doing this?" I blinked, smiling softly and standing up, mouthing 'I'll be back' before going to my room and dropping the pendant off on my bed before going back and joining the old psychic.

"The reason, you ask?" I asked softly, looking out to the forest. "Well," I started, "Kuronue, is my family. He was all I had that was close to blood." I sighed softly, "He is a friend, and I don't have many of those, so I will give my life to help him," I said a bit more firmly. She kept staring,

"But why do you care so much?" I frowned,

"Because, he was my first friend," I said quietly, "He was the first one that ever cared about me, my safety, my health, everything. I feel like I owe him." She nodded slightly, blowing her smoke,

"What about the redhead?" I sighed,

"He will distract me from my task, I can't have that, my petty emotions getting in the way of my judgment, so therefore I will deal with him once Kuronue is set free." She smirked,

"You're set on this, aren't you?" I nodded, "He won't stop, and he'll keep trying to get you." I tilted my head in confusion,

"Who?" She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead,

"The redhead, he's a demon and loves you, therefor he won't stop until you either sleep with him or become his mate." I blushed,

"He doesn't love me, I know that. And as for the other thing, he'll just have to stop acting like a child and let me help our friend. I won't let him ruin this." She shook her head as I stood up, "Goodnight." I walked back to my room, thinking about the conversation.

**Genkai POV**

I smirked a bit as I watched the girl go,

_'She really has no idea what time of the year it is… does she?'_

* * *

**~hehe~ Can anyone guess what Genkai's talking about? ^.~ Review what you think!**


	27. Mating Season!

***does creepy authoress grin* There is so much fluff in this chapter! **

***Note Shadow Fox 2013 is not responsible if the overdose of fluff causes you (the reader) to randomly throw up fluffy cottonballs ^.^"**

**I also don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

I sighed,

"What do you want Kurama?" I asked irritably. The redhead smiled, following me as I completed my next mission,

"Whatever do you mean?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, wiping the blood off of my daggers,

"Please, I can tell you're lying… what are you doing following me though?" He smirked, his eyes flashing gold,

"What season is it?" he asked. I thought about it before freezing,

"M-mating season?" He nodded as I took a breath and ran as fast as I could to Genkai's.

0*0*0*0*0

"Stupid…. Fox… idiot," I panted every curse I knew in various languages, holed up in my room, watching the window. Kuronue was busy laughing his butt off,

'_How could you forget!?' _ I sighed,

"I don't know, with everything going on I guess it just slipped my mind." He calmed his giggles down,

'_I'm sorry B, what are we going to do?' _he asked. I ran a hand down my face,

"Honestly? I have no clue. I guess we just wait it out, but Yoko _was_ always stubborn about getting what he wants," I muttered. Kuronue laughed lightly,

'_True.' _I yawned,

"Well, night Kuronue."

'_Night.'_

0*0*0*0*

I yawned sleepily as I walked through the park, looking for the demon. I sighed as I felt another presence,

"What do you want Kurama?" I asked. He smiled,

"Oh nothing, is it a crime to take a walk around the park?"

"At 3 in the morning?" I deadpanned. He smirked,

"I've always loved the morning." I rolled my eyes,

"_Suuure." _I kept walking, ignoring his presence.

**Kurama POV**

I watched as her hips swayed as she walked/stormed away from me. I felt my demon side gnaw at my willpower, I wanted to mate with her right there. I smirked, grabbing her and shoving her against the tree, causing her to stare at me wide-eyed. I leaned down, seeing my now multi-colored hair when it got in front of my eyes, and ran my nose along her jaw, making her shiver.

"G-get off of me," she growled weakly. I knew her demon was feeling the effects of the season as well. I looked up at her to see her eyes were hazy as she stared blankly up at me. I gently bit her lip, drawing a small amount of blood and making her shake out of it. She blinked, shoving me away and wiping her lip, "I said get off," she said more forcefully as I stepped back. I licked my lips,

"Oh well, I have all season," I grinned. She scoffed before perking up,

"I need to go." I watched as she left, grinning to myself all the while. I went back to my place and laid on the bed,

"She won't be able to resist her demon."

**B POV**

I growled darkly as Kuronue made fun of me,

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you again." He immediately stopped,

'_No, I would rather not deal with an angry B.' _I ran a hand through my hair,

"My demon probably won't resist him, what am I supposed to do when he keeps testing me!" I shouted. Kuronue sighed,

'_B, you're worried over nothing! You're strong, so I'm sure you'll be fine.' _I smiled lightly,

"Thanks, but he still pisses me off." He laughed. I frowned and looked up at the sky, "Why does he keep trying?" I whispered.

'_Well, not to be a downer, but you never slept with him right?' _I nodded '_Well, you know he loves a challenge.' _I frowned at the thought but nodded,

"You're probably right, I mean, he doesn't love me, he never will." I sighed and watched the sun go down, "He never will."

0*0*0*0*0*

I spun around,

"WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!?" Kurama smirked,

"I don't think I will now that you ask." I growled,

"Fine_, STOP FOLLOWING ME_, **_now_** it's not a question." He shrugged and continued to follow me,

"Doesn't really matter." I sighed as my demon side spoke to me,

'**Just mate him.' **I shook my head,

'_I need to deal with Kuronue first.' _

**'If you don't, I will.'**

**'**_You can't threaten me; I can make decisions on my own.'_

'**We shall see.' **I growled and sat on a nearby bench, patting the seat next to me. Kurama sat down as I spoke,

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, glaring at him. He chuckled,

"I thought we already covered this." I shook my head,

"No, we didn't. I want to know why you are so dead set on following me and trying to make me lose control." He blinked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his lap,

"Because, I care," he whispered in my ear. I shook my head,

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. He chuckled,

"You are really dense hmm?" I frowned as he continued, "Do you honestly think I would go through all this trouble if I didn't care about you?" I froze, my breath catching in my throat,

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked, keeping my face blank. He sighed,

"I'm not good with these things," he said quietly, playing with a strand of my hair. I looked him in the eyes,

"I need honesty," I stated quietly. He smiled and nuzzled my neck,

"I'm still in love with you after all these years." I froze in place before shakily lifting his face to mine,

"L-love?" he nodded,

"I love you Baltigoa." I felt my eyes pool,

"I love you too." He lightly grabbed my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his red and silver hair. When we pulled back I smiled, "I love you even though you're an idiot." He rolled his eyes and lightly kissed my nose,

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" I smiled hesitantly,

"I will, but not until I save Kuronue." He nodded, kissing the side of my neck,

"Of course, will you move back in though?" I laughed and nodded,

"Of course, I just need to get my stuff and tell Genkai." He nodded and let me off of him.

"See you back at home.

0*0*0*0*0

"Hey Genkai?" I asked the old woman. She looked over as I bowed, "You were right, so…thanks." She smirked,

"Never doubt one with experience." I laughed lightly,

"Wouldn't dream of it."

0*0*0*0*

I cuddled closer to Kurama,

"I can free Kuronue by the end of the year," I stated. He looked down at me, his hands still playing with my hair,

"Really?" I nodded,

"Koenma said that he was going to find another spirit detective soon." He smirked,

"Good, I don't want to have to share my mate," his eyes flashed gold again. I rolled my eyes but felt a deep heat in my cheeks,

"So possessive," I muttered teasingly, blushing even deeper as he ran his lips along my neck,

"Of course." I shuddered in pleasure before closing my eyes,

"You're so weird." I curled up on top of him, yawning. "Night guys."

'_Night B.'_

"Goodnight my love."

**Kurama POV**

I sighed in relief as she fell asleep, I finally did it; I told B I love her. I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at knowing she would be my mate.

'**We did well,' **Yoko growled in pleasure. I nodded,

'_She is finally ours after all this time.' _We grinned,

'_A_**n**_d _**n**_o_ **o**_n_**e **_w_**i**_l_**l **_t_**a**_k_**e **_h_**e**_r _**f**_r_**o**_m_ **u**_s.' _We said in unison.

0*0*0*0*0*

**B POV**

I yawned lightly, moving closer to the warmth next to me, feeling its easy breathing. I stopped,

'_Wait, pillows don't breathe…' _I (tried) to get up, but Kurama's arms were securely around my waist. I blushed, shrugging, before cuddling up to him, nuzzling my face in his neck, before going back to sleep.

0*0*0*0*0*0

I groaned as the annoying buzzing of my communicator woke me, slowly picking it up I noticed Kurama was gone, probably to work.

"Hello?" I yawned. Koenma's face appeared,

"B, I have another mission for you."

**Kurama POV**

I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal B sleeping on the couch in crudely wrapped bandages. I sighed and walked over, gently shaking her awake,

"Hm, what?" she asked, yawning a bit. I smiled, kissing her forehead,

"What happened?" I asked, sitting down and pulling her in my lap. She laid her head on the crook of my neck,

"Another mission, he put up a good fight, but I ended up fine." I narrowed my eyes,

"You ended up fine?" I asked, staring at the many bandages. She smiled sheepishly,

"What I meant was I got it done!" I shivered, she had avoided eye contact and turned to where when she talked, her warm breath was on my neck. She pulled back and smirked, "Did my little fox just shiver?" she teased. I rolled my eyes,

"My mother would like to meet you," I stated, changing the subject. She blinked,

"Why?" she tilted her head. I smiled,

"It is the human custom for the girlfriend to meet the parents." She blushed,

"Okay then, when would she like to meet me?"

"Tomorrow for dinner." She nodded,

"Okay." I kissed her lightly on the lips,

"Good, you'll have to behave though." She pouted and stuck her tongue out,

"You need to as well." I chuckled,

"I do in front of my mother," I flipped her over so that she was under me, "although you make it very hard to behave," I whispered in her ear, smirking when she shuddered, her pale face becoming a deep red. I leaned down and kissed her deeply. She pulled me down and kissed back, her hands clutching my shirt. I felt our demons calling to each other, causing me to stop, pulling back and seeing she had that same hazy look, before blinking and looking up at me, smiling lightly.

"Not the best thing to do during mating season huh?" I laughed softly and got off of her, watching as she sat up and fixed her hair before standing up, "I'm going to take a shower okay?" I nodded and let her go before leaning back on the couch and sighing,

"Tomorrow should be interesting…"

* * *

**KYAH! There you go Jin-Chan, *sniff* our little Kurama-chan is growing up!**

**Kurama: *blushes* Please review, or my confession would've been a waste D:**


	28. Meet The Parents & Instincts Take Over

**Hello loves! ^.^ How'd you like yesterday's chapter? ^.~ *laughs* Seeing your awesome reviews makes me so happy! Anywhos, I, of course, do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

**Yay it's a tomorrow skip! B POV**

I tugged on the skirt nervously as Kurama went over the rules,

"Remember, you must call me Shuichi in front of them okay?" I nodded as he kissed me, "Good girl." I rolled my eyes,

"Woof, woof," I barked sarcastically. He chuckled and grabbed my hand as we walked up to the door. He knocked twice before walking in,

"Mother, we're here!" he called. A shorter woman walked out,

"Shuichi! Hello dear, it's been a while since you've had dinner here!" she came over and hugged him as I hid behind the redhead. She looked over at me, "You must be B?" I nodded as she hugged me, "It's so nice to meet you! Shuichi's told us all about you." I blushed and glared playfully at Kurama over her shoulder before smiling lightly at the woman,

"Nice to meet you miss Minamino." She grinned,

"Please dear, just call me Shiori," she turned to the hall, "Kazuya, Shuichi, get in here please!" I blinked, looking at Kurama,

"I thought you were Shuichi." He smiled,

"That's my little brother's name as well."

"Oh." I looked back over when a man and young teen walked out,

"Is Shuichi here?" the kid asked. Kurama smiled,

"Hello." I went back to hiding behind him as they looked over at me,

"Is this your girlfriend!?" the kid asked, smiling brightly. I blushed as Kurama moved me in front of him,

"Yes, Kazuya, Shuichi, this is B." I waved lightly,

"Nice to meet you both." The man walked over and nodded as he wrapped his arm around Shiori's waist,

"The same, I'm Kazuya Hatanaka." He looked over to Shiori, "Should we get to the table?" She brightened and nodded,

"Oh, yes!" We all walked down the hall and into a small dining room. I sat next to Kurama as the meal began.

**Kurama POV**

I watched with amusement as mother fawned over B.

"So how did you two meet?" Shuichi asked. I felt relief build up, thankful that I'd given her a story for it.

"We met through a friend," she smiled slyly at me, "I didn't really like him at first, but after he showed me around I figured he wasn't _too _bad." I rolled my eyes as they laughed.

"So when should I be expecting grandchildren?" Shiori asked happily. B and I choked, her leaning on me as her face turned the color of my hair,

"M-Mother!" I gaped at her. B finally left my shoulder and smiled weakly,

"M-Miss S-Shiori, um, that's an _interesting _question…" she stuttered. I squeezed her hand lightly,

"What she means too say, is it's still early for that mother." B gaped at me,

"_NO _that was in fact _not _what I meant!" she began to blush again, causing me to laugh. She sighed and shook her head lightly, smiling as she did so. I looked over to see Shiori smiling softly at us, giving me a thumb's up when I caught her eye.

**B POV**

_'Yeah B, when are my god children coming?' _ Kuronue laughed as Kurama and I sat on the couch back at his house. I growled, blushing again,

"Since when are you the godfather?" I asked. Kurama looked at me confused so I pointed to the pendant, "Kuronue is apparently the godfather."

'_Heck yeah I am!' _he shouted. I rolled my eyes,

"Good for you," I muttered. Kurama ran a hand through my hair as I laid on him, "You're family is nice," I smiled. He nodded, smiling softly as well,

"They mean a lot to me." I set a hand on his cheek,

"I can tell." He leaned into my touch, closing his emerald orbs and sighing softly.

'**You're taking too long,' **my demon side whined. I narrowed my eyes,

'_Piss off,' _I growled. It giggled,

'**Too bad, I'm taking over ****_now!_****' **my eyes widened,

"Kurama!" I gasped as my eyesight became clearer and all of my senses became sharper.

**Kurama POV**

My eyes shot open when B gasped. I was met with the same blue eyes, but now they had noticeable red swirls in them as she grinned, showing sharp fangs,

_"I'm _in control now," she grinned. I blinked, feeling all of her power of a B class demon come out. "Hello Kurama," she purred, running a finger along my jaw. I blinked,

"Ah, you must be her demon right?" She smirked,

"Ooh, a smart one, how nice!" I sighed and picked her up, causing her to nuzzle my neck, gently biting it, "Where are we going?" she asked. I went into the bathroom and sat her on the counter, ignoring her suggestions as I turned the bathtub on as cold as it goes and filled it up. I turned back to her and took off her shirt and skirt before lifting her up and sighing,

"Sorry about this," I stated before dropping her in the freezing water. She gasped, her fangs growing smaller and her eyes becoming blue once more.

"What the heck!" she shouted, "This water is freezing!" She looked at what she was wearing, which wasn't much, and then back at me, a blush slowly creeping its way onto her cheek. I smiled, offering my hand,

"Nice to have you back B." She blinked, taking my hand as I lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel as she shivered.

"What?" she frowned. I shook my head, leading her to her bedroom and giving her some clothes to change into. When she was done I set her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her, feeling her still shiver. She huddled close to me, moving my shirt up and wrapping her freezing arms around my waist. I held her as her breathing evened out, knowing that must've taken a lot out of her. I sighed as I laid down my head, exhausted as well; it took all _my _self-control to resist B like that. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, thankful that it was over.

0*0*0*0

When I woke up, B was sleeping peacefully on my chest. I chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head,  
"B, time to wake up." she groaned quietly,  
"Why does my head hurt?" she asked, clutching her skull. I frowned,  
"What happened last night?" I asked, seeing if she remembered. She furrowed her brows in concentration,  
"We came back from visiting your family, I fell asleep and when I woke up you had thrown me in a freezing tub," she glared at me, "what was with that anyways?" I sighed,  
"No reason!" I smiled. She stared at me,  
"Hey Kuronue, do you know what happened?" she paused as she listened, paling slowly, "I _molested _you!?" she shouted at me. I rubbed the back of my head nervously,  
"Yes well, your demon side came out, and things happened." She froze,  
"W-we didn't..." I shook my head,  
"No, I threw you into the water before it got that far." She sighed in relief, relaxing back onto my chest again,  
"Good, I love you, but I want to be conscious when we mate." I saw a dark blush slowly creeping up her face. I smirked, wanting to see how dark it becomes, so I put my mouth by her ear,  
"You do have a lovely body though," I whispered seductively, watching in amusement as her face turned crimson. She hid her face in my shirt,  
"You're so mean," she whined. I smirked and kissed her head,  
"I am a demon." She playfully glared up at me,  
"So am I in case you forgot." I nuzzled her head,  
"A lovely demon indeed." She smiled and closed her eyes, yawning,  
"I wonder if Koenma has any missions for me today?" she wondered quietly. I shrugged, feeling a possessive feeling wash over me.  
"He'll have to wait then," I growled. She looked up, confused, at me,  
"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head a bit. I flipped her so that she was under me and got close to her ear,  
"Because you are mine." She shivered as I pulled back before glaring at me,  
"I am not yours until we are mated, that and Kuronue's freedom comes first." I watched in her eyes as my green ones became gold,  
"Then we should just mate now." She shoved me off,  
"No. You agreed that we help our friend first." I scoffed,  
"I never agreed to anything." She sat on my stomach, straddling me, before getting close to my face,  
"Fine then, agreeing or _not_, I will free Kuronue first, no arguments." I smirked at her stubbornness,  
"You always were stubborn." She rolled her eyes as she got off of me,  
"You and Kuronue say the same things, I get my stubbornness from you two." I nodded and got off the bed as she sneezed again before joining me. We walked to the kitchen as I made some soup for lunch.

**B POV**

I frowned as I thought about what Kuronue and Kurama had told me about going full demon. I felt my face flush as I remembered Kurama's comment about my body. He set some soup down in front of me as I sneezed,

"Thank you," I nodded. He smiled, kissing my temple and sitting next to me. I winced when the dull throbbing of my head came back as I leaned my head down, "I'm sorry," I finally said, looking over at him, he frowned,

"Why?" I blushed again,

"For… you know… being a pervert and molesting you…" he laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing me softly,

"It's okay," he leaned close to my ear, giving me goose-bumps when his hot breath fanned across my neck, "Besides, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it to a certain extent. Though it is much more fun to see your reaction," he chuckled as my face grew hotter. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing his eyes to flash gold, "If you keep taunting me with your tongue, I'll have to bite it off," he threatened. I rolled my eyes, sticking it out further, but quickly shoving it back when his mouth was where the muscle had just been. My eyes widened as he lightly brushed his mouth against mine, "Silly girl, I told you so," he purred, his hair gaining silver highlights as he moved to straddle me, deepening our earlier kiss. I easily responded, gasping when his hands went up my shirt and began to trace patterns on my back, all the while pushing forward to lie on top of me. When we pulled back I saw he too had gone full demon. I watched as his ears twitched before carefully setting a hand on one of them and gently rubbing the soft appendage between my fingers, earning a half groan half purr from him. I snickered as he lazily opened an eye to glare at me, his normally alert eyes now hazy as he leaned into me, causing me to fall closer to him. Still rubbing his ear, he began to trail kissed up my neck, gently biting ever so often. We finally pulled apart panting, our eyes hazy with lust. He nuzzled my neck, making me whimper and pull back,

"Can't," I mumbled, "Remember what I said." He growled, his eyes flashing in anger as he stared down at me,

"Now," he growled darkly. I shook my head, gasping when he bit my neck a bit harder,

"Yoko!" I panted. He smirked cockily,

"We will mate _now," _he ordered. I shook my head once more,

"K-Kuronue," I whispered, still panting. His eyes flashed sadness,

"Now," he almost begged as he kissed me again. I couldn't help but wish he was Kurama, we really needed his self-control. I thought about it, he and Yoko were pretty different; while Yoko was rough and in control with his kiss, Kurama was gentle and sweet, almost as if he was afraid he'd break me. I pulled back and looked up at Yoko,

"Please?" I whimpered, "Not now." His eyes seemed to soften as he brushed my bangs back, kissing my eyes and softly brushing lips against my own before his silver hair leaked red and his amber eyes turned emerald. Kurama now sat on top of me, blushing slightly. I tucked some hair behind his ear as he leaned back, pulling me to sit in his lap, "I really love you, you know that right?" I murmured into his shoulder as I hugged him, looking out at the dark window. He swept his nose along my neck, causing me to shiver,

"I love you too," he whispered before picking me up and heading to my room.

* * *

***has a nosebleed* Holy crap, SEE KANADA, THIS IS MY NOSEBLEED REASON! ;)**

**Kurama: *starts cleaning my nosebleed* Oh dear, please review for her while she goes to the hospital for lack of blood O.o**


	29. One More Mission & Bath Tub Troubles

**Good evening fellow readers! I'm super bored so I'll let Snowflake do the disclaimer!**

**Touya: *sighs* Must you call me that?**

**Shadow: Of course!**

**Touya: Shadow Fox 2013 doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa -.-**

**Shadow: *mutters* Gee, I could practically see the happiness -.-"**

* * *

I yawned tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I sat up in the now empty bed. I shrugged, figuring that the redhead must've gone to work. I walked into the kitchen and made some coffee, waiting for Kuronue to wake up. I sighed softly as I thought about last night; I _really _was tempted, he is testing my self-control. I flushed as I kept thinking about it,

'_Morning B,' _Kuronue yawned. I smiled a bit, thankful for the distraction,

"Good morning Kuronue, how are you?" I asked. He chuckled,

_'Good, but that was quite a naughty display last night,' _I could_ hear _the smirk in his voice as my face grew hot,

"S-shut up!" I stuttered. He laughed again and began teasing me before my compact rang, causing me to sigh in relief as I took it out, "Hello?" I asked, hoping my face had lost its color. Koenma appeared, a bright grin on his face filled with relief,

"Hey B, I just wanted to call and say that after this mission, you only have one more before you can free Kuronue." I stared at the screen in shock,

"T-Thank you," I nodded as he told me the details about the mission. When we hung up I dropped to my knees, "Y-You hear that?" I asked shakily.

'_Y-Yeah… we should be going to finish the mission,' _he finally said. I nodded and quickly went to where Koenma had told me.

**Kurama POV**

When I got home, B jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist as she kissed me. When we pulled back I saw she had a huge smile on her face. I cocked an eyebrow,

"What has you so happy?" I asked. She grinned wider,

"I have one more mission until Kuronue is set free!" she squealed. My eyes widened,

"That's great B!" I smiled. She nodded happily, hugging me tightly as I went into my room to change.

**Kuronue's POV**

_I couldn't believe it… she did it. B succeeded in freeing me, well, almost. We only had one more mission, and knowing Koenma, it'd come fast so that he would get rid of her as soon as possible. I smiled; it will be nice to see my two best friends again. I shook my head as I reflected on what we had all gone through together… it would honestly be weird not waking up to B, or teasing her. I sighed softly and shook off those thoughts, focusing on being happy at the moment._

**B POV**

I spent the next few days going stir crazy, just waiting for Koenma to call and give me my last mission. I also spent the time with Kuronue, reminiscing old memories. Kurama and I only had one more instinct incident too!

_Flashback_

**_B POV_**

_I sighed happily as I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and walking out to my room, planning on getting dressed before Kurama was home. When I got out though, I met familiar green eyes sitting on my bed. We both stared at each other in shock,_

_"Kurama?" "B?" we asked in frantic unison, both flushing deeply. I blinked, looking down at my towel, it was a __**very **__short towel may I add. I looked back at him and bolted to my closet, shutting the door behind me as I laughed nervously,_

_"Be out in a sec?" I asked._

_"O-okay," he agreed. I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and one of his shirts before wrapping my hair up in a towel and walking out. When we saw each other, we both blushed and sat awkwardly. Finally I couldn't take it; I busted out laughing, _

_"That was so embarrassing!" I giggled, trying to catch my breath. He began to laugh with me as we stood up and walked into the kitchen to make dinner._

_Flashback end_

I was SO glad it had been me almost naked instead of him…. I wasn't exactly known for self-control. I laughed a bit as I thought about it and cuddled closer to Kurama. We were getting ready for bed, he had just reached over and turned the light off and looked down at me when I laughed.

"What's funny?" he asked, amusement shining in his glowing green orbs. I winked,

"Nothing of super importance," I hummed, closing me eyes as he gently kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair as I did the same to his neck. He easily drifted off, his breaths becoming steady and even while I stayed awake. I silenced my mind and closed my eyes, wanting to get some sleep before my next mission.


	30. Freedom At Last & One More Surprise

**Hey everyone! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

**B POV**

I was chatting with Kuronue again when my compact rang, causing me to jump and hurriedly take it out,

"Hello?" I asked. Koenma appeared,

"B," he began, "There's a demon causing trouble…"

**Kurama POV**

I said goodbye to my stepfather before grabbing my keys and leaving, wondering if B got a mission yet. When I got home, she came out with the communicator,

"Okay. See you in a bit then." They hung up as she looked at me with a smile and tears in her eyes, "I did it," she whispered as I walked over. "I actually did it, Koenma told me I did a hundred missions in total." I blinked and pulled her into a hug. She laughed lightly and pushed back, "Botan will be here soon." I couldn't place it, but she sounded sad. I shrugged it off and figured she was just upset about Kuronue. Soon enough Botan knocked on the door and I let her in. She smiled and opened a portal, going in first before B and I did, holding hands.

**B POV**

I smiled a bit when Kurama squeezed my hand in comfort as we walked up to Koenma's desk. He looked calmly at me, but I saw him shake a bit,

"Can I have the pendant?" he asked. I nodded and took it off my neck before giving it to him. He looked at it for a moment before setting it on the floor in front of the desk. We all watched as it began to glow a bright red, slowly forming the shape of a person with wings. When the light was gone, there stood Kuronue, patting himself down. I dropped Kurama's hand, feeling his energy come out,

"K-Kuronue?" I whispered. He grinned at me, showing his fangs,

"Hey Balti!"

I ran over and wrapped my arms around him, feeling tears go down my face. "Hey Dark," I smiled weakly up at him. He pat my head affectionately. I cuddled into the taller demon more, burying my face in his vest as Yoko walked up,

"Kuronue," his deep voice stated. I rolled my eyes and reached to grab his hand, pulling him into the group hug.

"What he means to say is that we missed you Dark." He smirked and gave me another squeeze before turning to Yoko,

"So you finally got the girl huh?" he asked teasingly. We froze, even Yoko's face had a slight pink tint to it as I blushed enough for the both of us, causing Kuronue to laugh. I rolled my eyes and laughed with him, "Yay I get god kids!" he cheered childishly. I lightly shoved him as we all turned when Koenma cleared his throat,

"I need to get Kuronue processed through the realm," he stated. I felt my heart drop as Kuronue took me in his arms and hugged me,

"Hey," he said, moving my chin up to look him in the eye, "Don't become like how I found you," he finished quietly, "Keep smiling," he leaned to whisper in my ear, "and mess with the redhead and Yoko as much as possible for both of us," he pulled back and winked as I squeezed him,

"Bye Kuronue, I love you like family, just remember that," I whimpered, pulling back and giving him a watery smile. He turned to Yoko and gave him a friendly hug, causing me to cough 'secret lovers' again. I laughed as they glared at me and finished their goodbyes. I waved goodbye as we went through the portal, "Bye." We entered back into Kurama's house as I turned and buried my face in his (I wasn't sure who it was, I'm guessing Yoko's) shoulder as I cried. I felt the hair by me get shorter as he wrapped his arms around me. I cried harder into Kurama as he smoothed down my hair, making soothing noises. When I calmed down, he smiled weakly at me. I sniffed as he spoke,

"Why don't we get some sleep," he asked, gesturing to the dark window. I nodded and followed him to our room, crawling under the covers after throwing on his shirt. He got in after turning off the lights, doing the nightly routine of pulling me as close as possible and kissing my forehead, "Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night Kurama."

0*0*0*0*0*0

I woke up the next morning to my communicator ringing. I blinked at it before opening it,

"Hello?" I asked. Koenma appeared,

"I'm sending Botan to pick you up," he stated before hanging up. I shrugged and got dressed; grabbing a cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. I went over and unlocked it, letting the bubbly ferry girl in,

"Morning," I yawned, sipping my coffee. She gave a nervous grin before opening a portal. I hopped in, not even noticing she didn't follow. Koenma faced me half nervous, half calm,

"B," he nodded. I rolled my eyes,

"Let's skip the small talk, can you tell me why I'm here?" I asked. He nodded,

"I'll need the communicator back." I sighed and set it on his desk,

"Is that all?" he shook his head,

"No, I'm going to give you a portal back to demon world." I blinked,

"Wait… why?" I asked, frowning at my coffee. He sighed,

"Well, you did your missions and now there is no reason for you to stay." I shot up from the couch,

"That's not true!" I shouted. He flinched as I stomped up to his desk, "Kurama is my reason to stay, besides, I haven't done anything illegal _at all_!" I growled, slamming my hands on the desk. He shook his head,

"It has already been decided," he motioned behind me. I looked over and saw it was all of my things from Kurama's house. I stopped, turning to Koenma with my bangs covering my eyes,

"Fine, at least let me write him a note," I said quietly.

**Kurama POV**

I got home to an empty house. I frowned,

"Where is she?" I wondered before my eyes caught a white envelope. I walked over and opened it;

_Dear Kurama,_

_I know you're probably wondering where I am, to answer that question; I'm in the Makai. Koenma decided that I had no reason to stay here. I just wanted to let you know, I love you and that will never change. Besides, who ever said I wouldn't be coming back? Anyways, I'll probably see you soon!_

_Love, B_

I sighed, shaking my head as I counted to ten. Soon enough, a panting B burst in, followed by Botan. I smirked,

"Hello." She winked,

"Long time no see stranger." We turned to Botan, who sighed,

"We will discuss this tomorrow," she stated, smiling and leaving on her oar. When she was gone, B turned and grinned at me, walking over,

"I _do_ believe we agreed to something when I freed Kuronue," she whispered in my ear. I smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her to our room,

"That we did."

**B POV**

I opened my eyes tiredly, yawning. I looked up and saw the green eyes I loved,

"Morning," I smiled. He brushed my bangs back,

"Good morning," he gently bit my ear. I laughed quietly and stood up, wrapping the sheet around myself, winking at him before walking into the closet and getting dressed. He came in (FULLY DRESSED!) soon after I finished pulling my tank top on and was looking at the mark on my neck. He nuzzled the spot and kissed my cheek,

"My mate," he purred. I smiled and leaned back into him as we looked at our reflections.

"You still look _very _sexy without a shirt on," I teased. He smirked,

"And you look great without your underwear in the way," he whispered, talking about the tub incident. I rolled my eyes as we went out of the closet and into the kitchen. He got to work cooking breakfast as I sipped my coffee.

0*0*0*0*

We had just finished eating and sat on the couch when there was a knock on the door. I groaned and lifted my head off of Kurama's lap,

"I'll get it." I walked to the door and opened it to see Botan. When she saw me she grinned before pausing and blushing. I tilted my head in confusion, "What?" I asked. She brushed it off,

"Your energy changed." I blinked before it hit me, '_So she knows I slept with him, ooh!' _I shrugged and sat back down with Kurama. "What brings you here?" I asked, grinning mischievously. She rolled her eyes,

"Koenma wants to speak with you." I snickered and stood up once more,

"Lead the way."

0*0*0*0*0*

I rolled my eyes as Koenma glared at me,

"What?" I asked innocently. He kept glaring,

"When I send you to the Makai, I expect you to stay there." I relaxed on the chair,

"When I tell _you_ I want to stay _here,_ I expect you to have enough common sense to know that I _will _come back," I mocked. He pouted,

"Well I obviously can't send you to the Makai now," he grumbled. I tilted my head in confusion,

"Why not?" I asked curiously, he never gave up this easily. He gestured to the mark on my neck,

"Demons, when separated from their mates, are easily angered and therefor dangerous. It doesn't matter on your side if you were in the Makai, but it affects Kurama as well." I smirked,

"Nice," I nodded, "No one ever explained this to me," I muttered, "I need to ask Kurama." I was brought out of my thoughts as Koenma cleared his throat. I looked at him expectantly as he brought out a small rectangular box. I took it, looking at the black and red box, "What's this?" I asked. He sighed,

"A peace offering?" he tried. I cautiously opened it, revealing a rounded silver pendant with a ruby orb sitting on a thin chain. I gasped, holding a hand to my mouth as I fingered the pendant,

"Is this?" I asked breathlessly. He nodded,

"It's yours as long as there is no problems." I nodded,

"Thank you," I felt my eyes pool up as I smiled at him. He looked away and opened a portal for me,

"Welcome." I hopped through and smiled brightly at Kurama. He looked over me, making sure I was in one piece. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, crashing our lips together. He put his arms around my waist and kissed back, gently biting my lip. I pulled back panting as he looked at me,

"You seem happy," he stated. I nodded and handed him the box, watching his smile as he saw what was inside. He grinned at me and handed the box back. I sat on the couch, patting the seat next to me. He sat down, laying his head on my lap and his face in my stomach.

**Kurama POV**

I felt my eyes widen a bit as I assessed her scent, it had hers, mine, and something else that smelled like our scents mixed. I felt anxiety as I realized what that meant;

B was pregnant.

0*0*0*0*0*0

**B POV**

I frowned at Kurama, who was reading, as he rubbed my stomach,

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked up,

"What do you mean?" I sighed,

"You've been very touchy-feely with my stomach, what's up?" I asked, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers. He looked at them and smiled softly,

"Well, when demons mate during the season," he began, "the female gets pregnant," he muttered. I blinked, tilting my head,

"I'm sorry, I must've heard you wrong," I shook my head, giving an almost hysterical laugh, "Could you repeat that?" He sighed, moving our hands on top of my FLAT stomach,

"B, you're pregnant." I put my free hand to my face and groaned, falling backwards,

"You've got to be kidding me, if it's not one thing it's another!" I peeked over at him, "Congrats by the way." He chuckled, pulling me over to sit on his lap, before kissing my neck,

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected." I shrugged, laying back on him,

"Eh, I guess it's my maternal instincts talking." I thought about it, "What's the kid going to look like? You or Yoko?" I wondered aloud. He went back to reading,

"Probably a mix of both of us." I blinked,

"Cool."

* * *

**I know, I'm evil ^.~ But y'all love me! Well, now Kuronue's free and B's preggers O.o That's a lot for one chapter ^.^" **


	31. Omake! Beach Day!

**Heeeey guys! Y'all's feedback was amazing! I'm glad you liked the chapter ^.^ Anywhos, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa!**

* * *

**Omake! Beach Day! **

**No one POV**

B groaned, rubbing her eyes as Kurama got up to answer the loud banging on his door. He unlocked it and opened the door to reveal Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina grinning at him.

"Hello, please come in," Kurama smiled politely despite his irritation at their early visit. B walked out, yawning in one of Kurama's shirts and some pants as she sleepily fell onto the couch, barely missing Yusuke as she fell. He jumped away as everyone sweat dropped, Kurama sighed lightly and sat next to her, making B immediately move her head into his lap as she peeked an eye open at the group,

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly. Keiko and Yukina smiled,

"We're going to the beach!" they said in unison. B blinked, tilting her head as much as she could with her head down,

"A, _beach_?" she asked curiously. Kurama nodded, brushing her hair from her eyes,

"A beach is sand connected to an ocean that humans relax and swim at," he explained. She blinked,

"Oh," she then turned to everyone else, "What does that have to do with us?" Keiko rolled her eyes,

"You two are going silly!" B frowned,

"No thanks, I'd rather go back to bed." She was about to get up but was thrown over Yusuke's shoulder,

"Sorry B, Keiko made me." B glared down at the floor as Kurama tried to get them out if it,

"B doesn't have swim wear!" he smiled. B blinked, but decided not to question it as Keiko smirked,

"Not a problem, we already got her one," she held up a bag as Yusuke put the girl down. "Here you go," she handed the demon the bag and gave a small push to the bathroom, "Go get changed." B shrugged, walking into her room as Keiko turned her gaze to Kurama, "You too Kurama." Said fox sighed and nodded, going into his own room to change.

**With B**

B stared in horror at her reflection; Keiko had gotten her a black two piece that faded to grey at the bottom. She sighed and shook her head, "I will never understand ningens," she muttered and threw on some shorts and a tank top. When she got out, Keiko grinned and threw Kurama his keys,

"Let's go!" she grinned. B sighed but complied, waiting for Kurama to lock up before grabbing his hand and going to the bus.

**At the beach!**

When they got to the nearly empty beach, B had to forcibly hold a tissue to her nose to keep it from bleeding as Kurama took off his shirt, leaving him in black swim trunks.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She grinned; brushing him off and feeling her face heat up. Keiko walked over in her own swimsuit,

"Aren't you going to go in the water?" she asked, pointing to the others who were already in the clear blue water. B shook her head, pulling the girl aside,

"Is it supposed to look like underwear?" she asked curiously, eyeing the other girl's similar suit. Keiko laughed, causing B to shrug and shed her outer layers, leaving her in the swim suit. Kurama looked over and blushed, quickly averting his eyes back to the water as B walked over. "Your human outfits are very curious," she stated, taking his hand and leading him into the water. They swam for a bit before Yusuke got the perverted idea of 'chicken' to which the two female demons had to be explained the game. They ended up agreeing to the human game so each girl got on their boyfriend's shoulders. Keiko was the first one off, "Aw, I don't want to push Yukina!" B whispered to Kurama, who in return laid back and made her fall into the water, causing B to pop up, looking like a drowned cat. Kurama laughed as she stuck out her tongue, "So mean." He rolled his eyes as they played around the rest of the day.

**End of the day**

Kurama waved as he carried a sleeping B in his arms, unlocking the door and walking inside. He gently woke her up with a gentle bite and pull on her ear. She swatted him away,

"Quit being a pervert and molesting me in my sleep," she muttered grouchily. He chuckled and did it again, a bit harder, causing her to peek open an eye and look around, "Oh we're home!" she yawned, squirming a bit to make him put her down. He did so and smiled when she leaned up and sleepily kissed him, "You look hot without a shirt," she winked and went into the bathroom, the sound of the shower sounding moments later. He smiled, shaking his head and going into his own bathroom to clean up. When he got out (fully dressed mind you pervy people) he saw B already in his bed, reading a Makai book. She looked up and smiled tiredly, patting the spot next to her. He smiled and laid next to her as she put the book up, turning back to him and running her fingers through his damp hair as he gently kissed her, turning off the light.

"Did you have fun?" he asked into the darkness, seeing her bright eyes. She grinned,

"Yes, I like them." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer,

"They mean well." She nodded sleepily, cuddling closer to him,

"Love you," she yawned. He kissed her hair,

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yep! Tis my first omake! Hope you enjoyed, though the next nine chapters will be the pregnancy months *evil grin* My sadistic pleasures...**

**B: *shudders* You and KanadaxYokoxGrell ****_can't_**** be human O.O**


	32. Month One

**Hello! So here's month one of the pregnancy! Y'all all know what I don't own, so don't sue! ^.^**

* * *

**Pregnancy; Month 1**

**Kurama POV**

I sighed as B lightly poked the small bulge of her stomach once more,

"We're almost to mother's," I stated. She looked over at me,

"Hm? Oh, okay," she nervously twisted the ring on her finger, causing me to chuckle and squeeze her hand,

"You'll be fine." She nodded,

"I know you're right, but I'm still nervous," she muttered as we walked up to the door. I knocked twice before walking in, keeping B's hand securely in mine. Shiori walked in with a big smile on her face as she hugged B then me. I smiled back as B fidgeted,

"Nice to see you two again!" I looked over as B smiled at Shuichi. '_I wonder how they'll take it.'_

0*0*0*0*0*0

**B POV**

After Kurama had gathered everyone in the sitting room, he smiled lightly at them,

"We have some news," he began, "B and I decided to get married." Shiori squealed and tackled me and Kurama into a bone-crushing hug,

"Finally!" she grinned at us. Shuichi grinned at us,

"Congrats you two!" Kurama's step father smiled softly at us,

"Congratulations Shuichi." Kurama nodded and took my hand as we all sat back down and they talked about the wedding.

0*0*0*0

I sighed as I flopped down onto our bed, looking over at Kurama as he took off his shirt and put on a new one,

"You never told me humans had to wear a dress," I grumbled. He chuckled, turning the light off and climbing in with me,

"You never asked," he replied innocently, his emerald eyes shining with mirth. I rolled my own and cuddled next to him,

"Whatever, I'll leave the planning to your mother," I muttered, already drifting off. He kissed my forehead,

"Goodnight B." I smiled,

"Night Kurama."

* * *

**YAY! Poor B, she has no idea about the human weddings ;)**

***Note! The wedding will be in month three of the pregnancy! **


	33. Month 2

**Hey everyone I don't feel like disclaiming so Foxy-chan will do it again ^.^**

**Kurama: *twitches* Eh-hem, yes well, Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa.**

**Shadow: Yay! Thanks Foxy-chan!**

* * *

**Pregnancy; Month 2**

**B POV**

I growled darkly after I finished throwing up,

"This sucks." Kurama laughed lightly as he rubbed my back,

"It will get better," he soothed. I leaned back into him,

"It still sucks," I groaned. He kissed my forehead and helped me stand up, leading me to the sink and giving me the much used mouth wash. I smiled at him when I finished, following him into the living room.

"Shiori wanted me to tell you she wants to take you dress shopping," he stated, running his hands through my hair. I nodded,

"When?" He smiled sheepishly,

"Tomorrow." I groaned and fell onto the couch,

"Why so soon?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed my cheek, his hand on the growing bump of my stomach,

"The wedding is next month." I blinked,

"Oh yeah." He rolled his eyes and dragged me into his lap, kissing my mark,

"Silly girl."

**Next day!**

I kissed Kurama goodbye as he left, leaving me alone with Shiori. I turned to the woman, smiling hesitantly as she stared at me with a knowing look,

"Why don't we go into the kitchen and get some tea?" I nodded and followed her, sitting on the stool offered. She got to work, finally sitting with me, "So, how are you two doing?" she asked, smirking at me. I sighed, giving her a small smile,

"You seem to know something, care to tell?" I asked. She laughed happily and pointed to my stomach,

"I get grandkids, don't I?" I felt my face heat up as I pulled my jacket hoodie over my head and nodded. She cheered, pulling me into a hug, "That's wonderful! How many months?" I thought about it,

"Um, two I believe." Her face lit up,

"Ooh, I can't wait!" I smiled as the tea screamed, signaling that it was ready. She got up and poured us each a cup, talking animatedly about the baby.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Shiori smiled, tears in her eyes, as I walked out with the white wedding kimono on,

"You look lovely dear," she praised, causing me to blush. I smiled as well as she turned to pay for it,

"Um, Miss Shiori, I can pay for it," I tried to stop her. She shot me a look,

"No, no, think of it as an early wedding present!" I flinched at the look that said, '_Let me do this or else,' _backing up and going to change back into my own clothes. When I got out Shiori smiled brightly, "Why don't we get lunch?"

0*0*0*0*0*

After forcing Shiori to let me buy lunch, we went back to her house. I flinched when I sat down, feeling the baby kick, _hard. _Shiori smiled and set her hand on it, smiling in content as it kicked her. I laid back, getting comfortable as her and I talked about names and such.

0*0*0*0*0

I smiled at Kurama later that night,

"I see why she means so much to you, she is very likeable." He hummed in agreement,

"Did you find a dress?" he asked. I nodded and set his hand on my stomach, watching him smile as it kicked him. He pressed his nose to my middle, making me laugh,

"What are you doing?" I giggled. He smiled up at me,

"Finding the gender." My eyes widened,

"What is it?"

"You mean what are _they." _My jaw dropped,

"There's two!?" he nodded,

"A girl and a boy." I sighed, dropping back down on the bed,

"Twins, of course," I muttered happily-ish.

* * *

**Kurama: *gulps* T-twins?**

**Shadow: Wow, you're a lot calmer in the fiction -.-"**

**B: Quit being a wimp ****_Foxy-chan_**** *smirks***

**Kurama: *growls and drags her away* We'll be back :)**

**Shadow: Um... review please O.o Such a perv foxy X3**


	34. Month Three (Wedding)

**Hey guys! Wedding time! Kuronue, disclaimer please?**

**Kuronue: *winks* Shadow Fox 2013 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa, *wraps his arm around me* **

**Shadow: *shoves him off* Yeah~ Anywhos, on with ze story!**

* * *

**Pregnancy month 3**

**Kurama POV**

I stood at the altar, waiting for B to walk in. Yusuke caught my eye and grinned, giving me a thumb's up, making me smile slightly. Soon enough she walked in, taking my breath away with her beauty. She walked up and grinned at me, not at all nervous. I chuckled as Genkai began the vows.

0*0*0*0*0*

"Nice Kurama!" Yusuke grinned, slinging an arm around my shoulders. Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and B were by the drinks talking, most likely about our twins. I walked over and took her hand,

"Are you ready?" I asked. She smiled lightly, nodding and walking with me to the front of the room. "Attention everyone," I asked loudly, smiling when all eyes were on us. B took a breath,

"Um, well, we will be expecting in about six months," she smiled, earning a few gasps and lots of claps. We went back to visiting with everyone, getting a lot of congratulations from them.

0*0*0*0*0*

"Well that was fun," B smirked over at me as we walked into the house. I blinked at her in confusion as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Very fun," she whispered, licking my ear. I chuckled, bringing her lips to meet mine. She moaned lightly when I bit her lip,

"I know how to have much more fun," I suggested. She led me to the couch and sat on my lap,

"Really now?" she purred. I nodded and brought her lips back to mine, growling deeply when I smelled her lust. She smiled into the kiss and began running her hands through my hair. I smirked as I bit her neck lightly, making her gasp, "Kurama!" I brought her close and looked into her eyes,

"**Y**_o_**u **_a__**r**__e _**m**_i_**n**_e," _I growled. In return, she crashed our lips back together.

* * *

**Can you guys tell I've been reading a lot of smut? ^.^" Sorry 'bout that... Anywhos, ****_Kanda _****here's your fluff ^_^**


	35. Month 4

**Hey guys! I do not own, y'all know the rest ^.^**

* * *

**Month 4**

**B POV**

I yawned tiredly, groaning when I felt the baby kick again. Sitting up in the bed, I rubbed my eyes sleepily, seeing that Kurama was already gone. I stood up and got dressed; deciding to go to Genkai's and stretch my wings for a bit.

0*0*0*0*0

"Hello Yukina," I smiled, hugging the girl. She made me sit down,

"Don't overdo it B," she warned. I shook my head amused,

"I'll be fine, my wings will probably be a bit stiff though," I muttered the last part, undoing the large wings. I stretched them out in relief, hearing the little cracks as they came out. I winked at the small koorime as I went outside. Stretching them once more, I took off into the clear blue sky. I laughed as I felt the familiar wind through my hair, "I missed this," I sighed happily.

0*0*0*0*0*0

I sipped my tea, smiling as I talked with Yukina, looking up when Kuwabara walked in with Yusuke and Keiko.

"Hey guys," I smiled. Keiko hugged me as Yusuke grinned,

"Hey B!" I sat back down, setting my hands on my stomach. "Whoa, how many moths are you?" Yusuke asked. my eyes watered,

"Why? Is it because I'm fat?" I sniffled, "Its not my fault I'm having twins," I sobbed. Yusuke's eyes widened,

"Nonononononno! That's not what I meant!" he corrected as I cried. Yukina and Keiko wrapped their arms around me,

"You have no idea how hard it is being pregnant!" I cried harder. Kuwabara started yelling,

"Urameshi! You don't tell a lady that, no matter how she looks!" I stared at him wide eyed,

"You think I'm fat too~" I wailed. he shook his head,

"No that's not what I meant I swear!"

"I want my fox," I whimpered, burying my head in Yukina's shoulder. Soon enough Keiko handed me a phone,

"B, are you k=okay?" his soft voice asked. I sniffed,

"Yusuke and Kuwabara called me fat!" I cried.

"There, there, you're beautiful B, don't listen to them okay?" he soothed. I sniffled again,

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too, can I talk to them now please?" I nodded and handed the boys the phone. I smiled a bit as they nodded, paling,

"Okay Kurama," they agreed. When they hung up I tilted my head,

"What did he tell you?" I asked. They shook their heads,

"Nothing."

**The phone call**

_"Listen boys, I know you probably didn't say anything, but I would like you two to be cautious on what you say." They nodded as he finished with a threat, "after all, I wouldn't want to have to kill you for hurting my mate's feelings," you could hear the smirk in his voice, "I must go back to work now, goodbye."_

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Kurama POV**

I blinked as I watched Keiko pull off B from Yusuke as she choked him, Kuwabara laughing on the side.

"What happened?" I asked. B perked up when she saw me, running over and nuzzling into me,

"Hey Kurama!" she grinned, "Well Yusuke decided he wanted to annoy me!" Yusuke glared at us,

"All I did was ask what you wanted to drink!" he growled. B's eyes narrowed,

"I didn't like your tone of voice," she snarled. I laughed nervously,

"Sorry about that Yusuke." I pet B's hair, "She's a bit emotional since she's pregnant." I flinched when I smelled salt,

"Y-You think so too?" B sniffed, "I'm not emotional, being pregnant is just hard!" she cried, glaring at me through her tears. I smiled at everyone,

"It was good to see you all again, but I need to get her home," I stated. They all waved as I took her hand, leading her outside and kissing her softly, "Hey," I said gently, lifting her tear-stained face to me, "Its okay." She gave a watery smile, hugging me,

"I know, I'm just emotional." I smiled, shaking my head in amusement as she took my hand and started walking to the bus stop.

* * *

**I know you're probably wondering how I know so much about pregnancy, well the internet is full of things *winks*)**


	36. Month 5

**Hey guys! I do not own , yadda yadda yadda ^_^ Lets get going then!**

* * *

**Month 5**

**B POV**

I smiled happily as I cuddled into Kurama; it was his day off so I could spend time with him. He chuckled and kissed my temple as we lounged around in the bed,

"Hey Kurama?" I asked. He hummed in response, "What are we going to name them?" I asked. He blinked,

"Hm, I don't know, what do you think?" I thought about it,

"I want the girl to be named Akane, my mother always said if she had another girl, she would name her that," I stated. Kurama smiled,

"That can be the girl's name…. why don't we name the boy Sage?" I grinned,

"Nice name plant boy, I like it." He kissed my forehead,

"Good, I'm glad." I closed my eyes as the kids kicked again,

"Oomph!" I panted. He set his nose to my stomach again,

"Hello children," he said softly, making them move. I laughed as he talked to them, softly rubbing my stomach all the while, "Little Sage and Akane," he cooed. I smiled softly at the sight,

"Hey Kurama?" I asked quietly, "What if they don't like me?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. He came over and kissed me,

"They'll love you just like I do," he nipped my neck, "I can assure you that." I giggled, kissing him as well,

"I love you too," I cooed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	37. Month 9

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! Only Sage and Akane are mine!**

* * *

**I Am Skipping To Month 9….. The Reason Is That Nothing Major Happens in the Rest of the Months So~ *shrugs***

**NO ONE POV**

B glared at Kurama threateningly,

"Kurama, I swear that if you tell me to calm down one more time, I will personally rip out your eye sockets and shove them up your- oomph!" she winced when she had contractions again. He sweat dropped; a bit glad she didn't finish that sentence.

0*0*0*0*0*0*

B smiled tiredly at the fox as Genkai handed her the doctor gave her the two bundles; one light green (B refused pink) for the girl and one light blue for the boy. He squeezed her shoulder gently as they looked at the kids, Akane and Sage Minamino. Akane, true to her name 'brilliant red', had her father's red hair and her mother's blue eyes. Sage however, had Yoko's golden eyes and silver tufts of hair. B pouted,

"I'm jealous; they look more like you than me." Kurama smiled and picked Akane up, kissing B's cheek as Shiori, Hatanaka, Shuichi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina walked in, smiling widely at the couple. Shiori's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Sage,

"He has beautiful eyes," she cooed. B smiled,

"He must've gotten them from my mother." Kurama passed Akane to Shuichi, smiling when his little girl yawned, her tiny hands in the air. The boy grinned,

"She got your red hair Shuichi!" he teased his brother. Kurama and B smiled at each other as the latter began to doze off.

0*0*0*0*0*

**Back Home**

B smiled when she took the 'hospital bracelets' off the babies. They were actually little spirit cuffs that would hide any demon qualities. Kurama grinned proudly when little fox ears sprouted from Akane's head, B doing the same when two small feather tattoos where found on Sage's back. There would be a feather added every year until he was six, then they would combine and make full wings. They set them in the cribs before going to their room, B collapsing on the fox tiredly. He smiled down at her, kissing her softly,

"I love you," he whispered. She nuzzled his neck,

"Love you too."


	38. Epilogue

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Baltigoa! Only Sage and Akane are mine!**

* * *

**B POV**

**Skip 10 years**

I smiled at Sage,

"You're doing good kiddo! Just focus and you'll get it!" I called, flying side by side with him as I tried to help him with his wind. He smirked, I knew that face too well from his father, and blew a huge gust of wind at me. I yelped and glared at him, "You little demon, come here!" I growled playfully, flapping my wings and chasing him around the sky. We both landed by Kurama and Akane, who was busy making a plant grow. I smiled and ruffled her hair before turning to Kurama, "He may look like you but he has the demonic personality of me," I grumbled. He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders,

"Akane is doing well," he stated, making me smile,

"Good!" I turned to Sage, "Why don't you go inside, auntie Yukina made lunch." His eyes lit up as he ran inside the temple. I laughed and turned to our little redhead, "You too." She smiled and followed after her brother. I sighed happily and leaned on Kurama, "We did good Foxy." He smiled and kissed my temple,

"Yes we did," he agreed.

"But if you get me pregnant again I will kill you," I stated. He smirked,

"No promises," he whispered. I shoved him off and walked inside, smiling when I saw the kids chatting with Yukina and Genkai. I sat next to them, grinning as Kurama went next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"I love you," I stated.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Shadow: Hey there everyone! I hope you enjoyed the ending! I'm here with the story cast to interview them! Here with me is Kurama, Baltigoa, and last but not least, Kuronue! Okay ladies and gentlemen, question one; ****_"What was your favorite part of the story?" _****Let's start with Kuronue!**

**Kuronue: Well, my favorite part was when—**

**Shadow: Awesome! B?  
B: Mine was—**

**Shadow: Kurama! Your turn!**

**Kurama: *takes a breath***

**Shadow: Fantastic! Okay, well everyone, TIME TO REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS! **


	39. A Word of Thanks

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to give a very special thanks to all who reviewed, favorite-ted and followed the story. As well as those who read it! **

**Super Special Thanks To:**

**BlueFire Jin14**

**YuYuHakushoObsesser**

**BlueWingedAngelReAnne**

**JACCGirls-Squad**

**lily0yuri**

**AnimeAnime24**

**SuiLon434**

**realityisanillusion**

**And the person who gave me these wonderful ideas,**

**_KandaxYokoxGrell_**

**You my dear, are one of the most awesome requesters ever! XD **

_Anywhos, if any of you have requests I am open__! I DON'T ONLY DO YU YU HAKUSHO THOUGH__! I do:_

_Black Butler_

_Ouran High School Host Club_

_Death Note_

**_I hope y'all liked this story! _**

**_XOXOXO_**

**_Shadow Fox 2013_**


End file.
